Colorless
by 4ever Optimistic
Summary: A new case. A strange house full of strange memories. What will happen to Mai when the someone else's past decides to entwine with her present. Naru X Mai eventually
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic, so tell me what you think. Halloween is my favorite holiday, so I decided to incorporate it into the story. Besides, it fits in well with the whole ghost theme, doesn't it? Enjoy!

* * *

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Tea."

It was a nice, chilly autumn day in late October. The trees had begun their annual changes, turning from emerald green to an assortment of reds, yellows, deep violets, and oranges. A cold breeze continually ruffled through the leaves. The Halloween spirit was evident by the Jack-o-lanterns on the doorsteps, the pictured of witches, ghost, and black cats in the windows, and the Halloween wreaths on the doors.

But of course, SPR was completely…bland. '_Just white walls and black furniture. Absolutely no color,' _Mai mussed to herself as she waited for the water to boil. '_But come to think of it, Naru's the same way.'_

And that was true to the core. His pale skin could pass as white and he was always garbed in different shades of black. Not to mention, he naturally had black hair and dark eyes. Absolutely colorless. Was it even possible for him to blush?

With a small sigh, Mai picked up the kettle before it started whistling and poured the boiling hot water into a teapot. Lately, everything had been extremely dull. Case after case had been turned down by Naru, and while she couldn't complain since she didn't have to deal with the near death experiences, she was bored. There was nothing to do, other than making tea and entertaining clients for about five minutes before they were turned down.

Humming tunelessly aloud, Mai gathered the tea tray and carried it to Naru's office, her mind far away. Maybe during her lunch break she could pick up a few decorations for the office. Her own apartment was already festively decorated with splashed of orange, black, and violet. Halloween by far was her favorite holiday (well after Christmas that is) and it was ironic in a way since she continuously dealt with ghosts. A few pumpkins here and there wouldn't hurt would they? Throw a bit of color into the office. Maybe she would even wear a costume to work on Halloween, that is, if she decided not to go to school. …though, Naru probably wouldn't be too happy about that. Still, she was free to wear whatever she chose fit, so too bad for His Highness.

"Mai, stop humming."

Startled, she nearly dropped the tray.

"Huh? Wha- when-you-"

"You're in my office Mai," Naru said impatiently, glancing up only to glare at her before returning his attention to the file at hand.

"…oh."

"Now, if you could just place the table, you can leave," he said, dismissing her.

"But of course," she managed to say through gritted teeth, the faint red of her blush turning darker from anger. "I'll just go take my lunch break," she growled, tempted to strangle her boss.

"Oh! And one more thing." Mai turned around, not sure if she wanted to hear what he was going to say. Naru turned a page. "Don't hum. You sound like a tone deaf dinosaur."

_SLAM!_

The door nearly fell off its hinges.

* * *

Mai gently placed a pumpkin on the coffee table. Her anger had dulled since lunch and as she was walking back to the office, she decided to take revenge by decorating the office, adding a splash of into the otherwise dreary and dull room. A Halloween wreath hung on the door of SPR, an image of a smiling skeleton surrounded by orange ribbons welcoming clients. A bowl of candy sat next to the pumpkin. What was Halloween with out candy? On the walls, Mai had hung up a signs saying 'Happy Halloween' and containing an assortment of ghouls and goblins in their near comical pictures.

Finally satisfied with the position of the pumpkin, the brunette stood up and stretched. She had spent about an hour redecorating without Naru knowing, but unfortunately she still a few more hours left of dong nothing. Too bad Takigawa wasn't here. He was somewhere across the world, touring with his band.

Mai sighed and plopped herself on the couch. She really should've gone to school today. Unfortunately, there was still an hour of school left, so she couldn't call Michiru or Keiko. Maybe she could –

"Don't you have anything better to do than defacing my office?" Mai quickly jumped up and spun on her heels to face her boss. Naru surveyed the room with a mild look of distaste annoyance, all the while leaning elegantly against the door frame if his office.

Instantly, Mai felt her face heat up. _'Why, __**why**__ does he have to so good looking?'_ If only she knew. Then, maybe she wouldn't end up blushing like an idiot in front of Naru.

"Really," he continued, "if you spent half as much time studying or actually attending school, you wouldn't be so stupid." Her fists tightened instinctively as she answered.

"It's almost Halloween." Mai crossed her arms and kept a neutral expression though she was boiling up inside.

"So what?" Naru retorted. "It's nothing more than a day."

Mai scowled, breaking her neutral mask. "I would've thought you'd have more respect for a holiday that's so closely related to your job."

The narcissist raised a delicate eyebrow before sighing like he was trying to explain something to a little kid. "While it may be true that the veil between the human and paranormal world becomes thinner on All Hallows Eve, it doesn't affect the fact that ghost and paranormal activates will always happen. Thus, the 31st holds no interest for me."

"Why you little narcissistic-"

"Am I interrupting?" Both heads snapped toward the door. In the midst of their argument, (well, Mai was arguing. Naru just acted with cold indifference.) they hadn't notice the chimes ring, signaling the arrival of a potential client.

"No! No!" Mai said quickly, flustered by the fact the woman had walked in on the argument. "Come in! Sit down!" The woman chuckled lightly and took a seat on the leather sofa Mai had been gesturing to. "Would you like some tea?" The woman shook her head and smiled.

She looked no older than twenty with black blue hair and twinkling sky blue eyes. Although she wasn't wearing anything fancy or expensive, she gave off an air of grace and elegance, not unlike Naru. She was petite, not much taller than Mai, and very pretty.

"May I ask who the boss is?" she said softly in a musical voice. She glanced at the two in front of her.

Naru pushed off from the door frame. "That would be me," he said. "Shibuya Kazuya at your service." Mai attempted to stifle a laugh. As if Naru would ever be in anyone's service. He worked for himself and himself only.

Hearing the laugh, Naru shot an annoyed look at the brunette. "Mai, tea." She stopped laughing.

"Yes Naru," Mai muttered, walking to the door of the kitchen before turning around and sticking her tongue out at her boss.

Unseen by the narcissist, he continued. "What can I do to help you?"

The client fiddled with the ring around her finger for a moment before answering. "My name is Yoko Sasaki. And as you can probably guess, I have a problem with spirits."

"Sasaki?" Mai popped her head out of the kitchen. "As in the music industry Sasaki?"

Yoko looked up and smiled wryly. "Something like that," she said. "My brother's the one that owns the company. He inherited it when my father died."

Mai nodded sympathetically. She too, understood the pain of losing a parent. Yoko just shrugged. "It's not like it matters though. I'm pretty well off myself, inheriting half of the family's fortune and all."

Naru impatiently cleared his throat as Mai opened her mouth to ask a question. "May we continue?" he asked, directing the question to Mai, making her feel incredibly stupid. She snapped her mouth shut with a disgruntled frown and disappeared into the kitchen.

Stupid narcissist. Would it really hurt him to be polite to her in front of clients? It was annoying when he did that when they were by themselves or with their friends, but in front of a complete stranger? Really! Maybe he was being cold to avoid getting hurt, or because he just wanted be, but it wouldn't hurt him to be nice to the person who could slip poison into his tea without him suspecting a thing.

But of course, this was Naru. He probably thought he was immune to poisons.

"- arrive at seven tomorrow. We'll probably be staying for a few days, too."

"Eh?!" In her inner mind rant, she had missed Yoko's request, but it looked like things were going to liven up.

"Mai. Where's my tea?"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can! X P


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe. Sorry it took me so long. Forever a procrastinator. Well, enjoy and review!

* * *

"Wow." That single word seemed to say it all. Mai stood in awe right in front of Yoko's mansion, for a lack of a better word. It was a relatively small mansion, but every bit as regal. Styled in a Victorian manor, the mansion was guarded by huge iron wrought gates that opened and closed with loud creaks. In front of the drive way was a circular drive which had been bordered with rose. Due to the time of year though, most of the rose had died leaving the blacked and withered flowers attached to dried out vines which added a hint of creepiness to the mansion. 

"Are you just going to stand there Mai, or are you going to press the intercom button?" She jumped as Naru suddenly appeared beside her. There was something ominous abut the property and it put Mai on edge.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" she asked as soon as she recovered from the shock.

Naru lifted his hands slightly to show that he was holding a black notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. "My hands are full." Swallowing her anger, Mai frowned and reached for the intercom, her arm brushing lightly against Naru as she pressed button. Quickly she withdrew her hand; a faint blushed painted on her face. Naru, who didn't notice Mai's discomfort, cracked open the file and started reading.

The intercom crackled loudly. The sudden noise caused Mai to jump again. "You sure are nervous today," Naru commented, looking sideways.

"I don't need you to tell me that," she muttered back. Then abruptly, the gates started opening. Mai winced as the piercing noise entered her ears and quickly clasped her hand over them. Naru remained unaffected, only looking up to see what the perpetrator of the noise was.

"Sorry for the noise!" Mai unclasped her ears and waved as Yoko hurried down the driveway, her black hair streaming behind her. "Sometimes I forget the gate makes such a horrible sound," she said sheepishly as she reached them. "You can't hear it from the house."

"That's alright," Mai said cheerfully as Naru snapped his file shut.

"Well then, follow me." Yoko led them up the driveway, toward the mansion. As they drew closer, Mai could see the mansion I more detail. The grand front doors were incredibly ornate. Whoever made it paid much attention to detail. Dead rose bushes stretched in front of the house, and behind it, the land just continued going. Other than that, there was nothing truly special about the manor.

They followed Yoko as she opened the door and stepped in. "Oh my!" Mai gasped as soon as she stepped foot into the mansion.

"I know, it's a bit overwhelming, but nothing's been changed since my great-grandfather, so I just decided to keep it that way." The floor was made of white marble and the walls were colored and off white. Upon them hung many paintings, some of them large, and some of them small. Most of the paintings were a still life of flowers. In the middle of the hall was a grand staircase. Its railings were made of polished mahogany and the figurines that sat at the start of the railing were a shining gold color. Right in front of the staircase, there was a intricate design of a gold flower inlaid in the marble floor. Directly above hung the most delicately designed chandelier Mai had ever seen. The crystals shimmered and glistened as the wind blew in from the opened door and weaved it's was around the crystals.

"It's beautiful," Mai murmured.

Yoko followed her sight and looked up. "Yes it is," she said with a nod. It's made of pure diamonds, too."

"Eh?!"

"Yea," she nodded, her black hair swinging. "My grandfather had it re-made in diamonds. Something about the jewels not breaking if the chandelier falls."

"So has it ever fallen before?" Naru asked suddenly.

Yoko frowned as she considered the question. "I don't know," she said slowly as she looked up at the glittering diamonds. "I've never heard of it falling before, but it might have. It would explain how my great-grandfather got this place so cheap. No one would want to keep a place were something horrible happened to them would they?" Her frowned deepened at that thought.

"I suppose not."

Mai frowned at Naru's monotone answer. It wouldn't actually hurt him to be sympathetic would it? It must be horrible thinking someone might have gotten injured or died in her home.

"Well anyway," Yoko shook herself out of her thoughts and shot them a wide smile. "Let me show you to your rooms." She led them up the stare case and to the right, into more corridors.

"You have to be careful," she suddenly said as they turned a corner. "This place might not look too big on the outside, but it's a maze on the inside. You wouldn't be the first to get lost here." Mai gazed around as she followed Yoko, her footsteps muffled by the plush wine red carpet. The walls were the same shade of red as the carpet with gold trims running along the middle. Various paintings hung from the wall, and more than a few doors were present all of them made of red wood with golden doorknobs.

"Okay." Yoko stopped in the middle of the hall. "Now, the ladies' rooms are on the right and the guys' rooms are on the left. There's room for each of you. I believe I was told there would be seven of you. Am I correct?" Not waiting for the answer, she started walking again. "If you go down these stairs, it will lead you to the second living room. You can put all your equipment there." She hopped down the stairs two at a time, Mai rushing to catch up and Naru calmly walking at a slightly quickened pace.

_Second living room?_ That was the thought bouncing around in Mai's head. Yoko wasn't kidding when she said the mansion was bigger than it looked. Already, Mai was sure she'd get lost. Hopefully, Yoko had a blueprint of the mansion.

As if reading her mind, Yoko opened the door to the second living room. "The blueprints you requested are on the table along with a list of previous owners. If there's anything else you need just press this button." She pointed at a button next to the light switch, then glanced at her watch. "Unfortunately, I have something I have to take care of, so I must leave you. Remember, if you need something, just press the button, at least until you familiarize yourselves with the mansion." With a parting wave, she exited the door.

"Mai start setting up the equipment."

"What equipment?" she asked. As far as she knew, they hadn't brought anything with them other than the file Naru was holding and that pen.

"That equipment." He pointed to the door with his pen as it opened.

"Oi! It wouldn't hurt you to help!"

"Bou-san!" Sure enough, the sandy brown hair of the monk peeked from behind the pile of black television screens. Behind him was John, also carrying a few TV's and a couple of extension cords.

"Hi Mai!" John said as he inched in to the room and managed to place his pile of electronic equipment onto a table before they fell.

"John-san!" the brunette exclaimed. "I thought you were in Australia! I didn't think you'd arrive so soon."

"Well, Takigawa-san brought me back. He was touring in Australia when Naru called us."

"I was getting bored," the monk said with a shrug. "So I-" He paused as he stumbled a bit and struggled to keep the tilting pile in balance.

"Don't drop anything. The equipment is very expensive." Mai rushed to Takigawa and took some of the equipment from him.

"You could help, too, you know," she said as she walked past him.

"Yes, but that would defeat the purpose of me being boss and you being the assistant."

"Now, now Naru. Let's not be mean." Finally free of the electronics, the brunette monk plopped himself down on the couch. "You never know. Mai could always slip something in your tea when you're not looking. That'd be a horrible way to die, wouldn't it."

Naru paused a moment, considering what Takigawa just said. "That may be true," he said slowly, "but I highly doubt Mai is foolish enough to do that, though I really wouldn't put it past her. Besides," a faint smirk appeared on his lips, "it's illegal to kill someone and you never know if they're going to turn into a ghost and haunt you. That would be a horrible way to live, wouldn't it?"

Takigawa scoffed and looked around the room while Mai set up the shelves. Once again, Naru had insulted her without a second thought. One would've thought that as time went on, she would get use to the insults, yet the opposite was happening. Day after day, she would enter the office, and day after day, the narcissist would have some snide comment about her. Every time, she got angrier and angrier. Mai knew it was irrational. He basically insulted everyone, so why did she feel this way?

"Mai! Oi, Mai!"

"Huh?" She jolted out of her thought and looked around for the source.

"I asked if you knew when Ayako and Masako would arrive," Takigawa said, somewhat exasperated.

"Oh! Um…" Mai looked at Naru. He had been the one that called them.

"They should be her in a few hours," he said. "While we're waiting, start putting up the microphones and cameras in each room of the house. Also, get the temperature readings and report back when you're done. By then, they should be here."

Takigawa groaned, but stood up. "As you wish." Mai, who was nearest the door, grabbed a clipboard and a stray camera.

"Might as well get started," she muttered, opening the door. "This might take a while." John and Takigawa grabbed as few things and followed Mai. She started walking down a corridor, but then suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" she shouted, running down the corridor and sprinting around a corner. "Wait…" There was no one there.

"Mai! What did you see?" John and Takigawa came running after her.

"I- I," she shook her head. "Nothing. It was just my imagination." She started walking, not giving a chance for her companions to question her. There had been a woman, at the end of the corridor. Mai was sure of it, yet she disappeared. She was beautiful, that woman with flowing blonde hair and gentle amethyst colored eyes.

Then, Mai shook her head, the urge to laugh suddenly appearing. She just saw something that wasn't there. Looks like the case was really beginning.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It makes me really happy. I would like to thank each of you by name, but unfortunately, I'm too lazy. You can tell. It took me about three weeks to write a chapter. I apologize again for making everyone wait. I just can't seem to concentrate sometimes. Truth be told, I'm a big daydreamer. Anyway, I'm rambling, so thank you for reading, review if you can and HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!!!!!! (as I have said before, I adore this holiday, just love it.)

p.s. Next chapter is where the real ghostly actions begin. I'm sorry if this chapter bored you a bit, but I wanted to establish the setting and get the whole team together(mostly).


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE READ!!! **As I was reading your reviews and comments (which I thank you for), I realized a mistake I made. The mysterious woman was supposed to have violet eyes. I don't know why I put down brown. Probably because I was thinking about what to do with Mai as I was typing. Anyway, it may not seem important, the eye color, but it'll hold some value in the future chapters. Thank you! Now on with the story.

* * *

"…please tell me you know where we are." 

Mai gave a nervous laugh before answering the monk. "Um, no?"

"You've got to be kidding me," he moaned before sliding down the wall and seating himself on the floor.

"Well look at the bright side," John said with a smile, "We've been gone for a while, so Naru is bound to send someone to look for us." Both his companions just stared at him. "Right…?" he added weakly as he realized he was probably being too optimistic.

Mai shook her head and also slid onto the floor. "We just have to remember which turns we took and then go backwards.

"Easy for you to say," Takigawa snorted, "but if you haven't realized, all the halls look the same."

"I'm sure the paintings are a bit different. I mean it's not possible for everything to be the exact same…is it?" Then she groaned. Who was she kidding. Even if the paintings had been different, there was no way she remembered. All of the halls look the same with the golden trim and wine red walls.

It had been a little over an hour and a half since Naru had sent them out. They had managed to record the temperature in most of the rooms and set up at least a camera or microphone. As they had continued exploring the mansion, they had discovered a grand ballroom that was so empty it was creepy, the kitchen which had been alive with the scent of different spices, and an assortment of unused guest bedrooms. They had also discovered Yoko's room which was painted a crème color with floral trim. True the mansion was a bit creepy, but that was only because it was so empty. Nothing had ticked off Mai's extra sensitive senses. There was nothing that made her wary.

Of course, there was that lady she had seem earlier. By the looks of her clothing, she was a ghost. She had been wearing a thin gown which Mai thought was strange. It was a bit out of place in Japan, though fitted in nicely with the mansion. She had sensed nothing evil about the ghost. At the very most, the ghost had seemed sad.

Suddenly, she stood up. "Come," she said softly. "I think I know how to get back to Naru." John and Takigawa traded a glance. Mai had said 'Naru' rather than 'base'. They both knew that she had a slight infatuation with the dark haired narcissist, but she would never say something like that so carelessly. She would never admit to anyone save herself that she liked her boss. Not to mention, it was completely out of her character to speak softly. She was simply a loud person.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked impatiently as she turned back to see the two hesitating. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd really rather not stay lost. Not to mention we're keeping Naru waiting." Now that was really strange. Mai would never say that. She took ever chance to torture her boss just as she tortured her. To please him had never truly been in her list of things to do.

"Well?" Left with no choice, the monk and the priest started walking, Mai leading the way. As they walked through the maze of a mansion, John and Takigawa had a silent conversation behind Mai's back. Their hand movements grew more and more expressive as they tried to discuss if they both noticed the change in Mai's attitude. Then as they were gesturing, Mai opened the living room door.

"What are you doing?" The two men froze in mid-movement.

"Ahhh…nothing," Takigawa said quickly, putting his arms down. John followed suit. "The better question is what took you so long to get here."

Ayako, who had asked the question pouted and turned her head. "What are you talking about?" she said haughtily, "We've been her for nearly an hour now. It's you guys who took your time getting back."

"Well you try making your way through this place," he challenged. "I doubt you'd be able to make it back! You have no sense of direction."

"How do you know? For you're information, my sense of direction is much better than yours."

"Now, now," John said with a nervous smile as he stepped in between the two feuding elders of the group. "No need to get angry of such trivial things."

"The important things are the data you collected. May I have them Mai?" Naru, who was seated comfortably on the couch with a file opened on his lap looked at her.

Mai blinked. "Uh, sure," she said, her eyes clouded with confusion. She quickly handed him the clipboard before looking around the room. For some reason, she didn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was thinking about the lady she saw. Then everything went blank.

"Is something wrong Mai?" Naru was watching her carefully as he asked.

She quickly shook her head. "It's nothing. I just…zoned out for a bit." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely the truth either. Naru continued to stare at her for a few more seconds before turning to the clipboard. The whole team had been assembled. Lin was on the computer, typing as usual. Masako was on the couch across from Naru and the three holy men and woman where standing in front of the door, two arguing, one trying to find peace.

As he flipped through the pages, he the directed a question at Masako. "Do you sense anything?"

She brought her hand to her mouth as usual and looked around the room. "There is a presence," she said, tilting her head, "but it's confusing." Naru looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't seem menacing," she said, answering the unsaid question. "And even though the spirit had been bothering the guests and Yoko-san herself, it doesn't seem mischievous or angry. It just seems empty, like it has no emotions."

"Then why would it even attempt to bother people?" Takigawa asked with a frown. "There would be no point."

"Maybe it's hiding its evil attention. This wouldn't be the first time a ghost tricked us." Ayako pointed out. Naru started at the coffee table that stood in-between the couches Naru and Masako were sitting on intently. It was evident that he was still thinking when he stood up and handed the clipboard to Lin.

"Input the data," he instructed. Then he turned to Mai. "Call up Yoko-san. I have some questions for her, and while you're at it, tell her to bring in some tea."

"Sorry it took so long." Yoko appeared at the door with a sheepish smile and a tray in her hands. "I still get lost sometimes." She set the tray down on the coffee table, and proper introductions were made.

"So you had some questions, Shibuya-san?" she asked once everyone had their tea.

Naru nodded and put down the teacup he had been drinking from. "Could you go over the incidents again in greater detail?"

"Sure," she said, settling herself next to Masako. "I would say it all began a few months ago, but once I really think about, it's kinda been happening ever since I was a child. At first, it wasn't very severe. When I was younger, my brother and I liked to play hide and seek. As you can imagine, this house is an ideal place for that game. I remember several times when I was looking for my brother and just couldn't find him. Then I would notice that some things were astray. Paintings that I clearly remember being hung in the foyer would take the place of the paintings outside my bedroom or certain pieces of furniture were moved from their previous location. The strange thing was that it always led me to my brother." Yoko paused to recollect her thoughts.

"As I was growing up, those incidents grew more frequent, but never more severe. It was always something harmless like misplaced furniture, but when I moved back last year, it was different. I guess it started getting really bad when my friend decided to stay overnight. The next day, I found her in the bathroom throwing out blood. When I asked her what happened, she wouldn't say anything, even when I managed to get her to the hospital. As you can imagine, she still refuses to step foot in this house."

"Has anything else ever happened?" Naru asked, his pen scratching against the paper.

"There was a guest that I was entertaining for my brother a few months ago. Nothing happened to him, but a few days after he left, he died from a drowning accident. Not to mention, most of the help left after the knife throwing incident."

The pen stopped. "Knife throwing?" he inquired.

"I was hosting a charity ball about a month ago. Most of help were in the kitchen, picking up refills for the champagne and such. When the majority of them were in the kitchen, the forks and knives suddenly floated up and through themselves at whoever was closest. Then the lights went out and the creepiest thing happened. In the ballroom, suddenly I could see people in Victorian styled clothing. Then, a strange music filled the room and they all started waltzing. When they passed through me, I got the strangest feeling. It was like a whisper of cold brushing against you so fast you aren't convinced that you felt it. After that, the lights came back on. The guests insisted on leaving not that I could blame them. As for the help, none of them were severely injured, just a couple of stitches thankfully."

"Mmmm." The room was silent save the sound of Naru and Lin working.

"A knife-throwing ghost, eh?" Takigawa finally said. "I admit I've never encountered one before. Sure, I met some that killed and tortured just for fun, but knife throwing? Never."

"Are you being sarcastic Bou-san?" Mai asked somewhat nervously.

"No actually," he said with a grin. "I really have never encountered a knife throwing ghost before."

"It's kind of strange though isn't it?" Ayako questioned, her brows furrowed in thought. "Only a malevolent or mischief spirit would throw knives at people. There's no reason for a peaceful one to cause strife."

"That's true," John agreed. "Since the spirit Masako sensed was as she said, devoid of emotion, it would have no reason to hurt anyone. Unless there are more than one of them."

"That's not possible," Masako piped up. "I only sense one spirit."

"Then maybe it's a sociopath," Takigawa joked.

"Highly doubtful," she answered, not skipping a beat. "I've dealt with one before, and none of them had been so…empty."

"Then that leaves us back to our original theory. Two spirits."

"I told you already," Masako said crossly, glaring at the monk. "It's not possible. I would've sensed it by now."

"Anything's possible," Yoko suddenly said. She ran her finger along the rim of her teacup. "Just because you don't sense something doesn't mean it's not there. The world is filled with unknown things and one of them is what you're trying to solve right now. Don't dismiss any possibility. That's how mistakes are made."

"I agree with you," Mai said softly. "Not everything is as it seems." Mai felt like there was a veil over her eyes, distorting everything she was seeing, yet she could see clearer than ever. "The spirit isn't empty. She just feels that way."

"What do you mean be that, Mai?" Naru asked sharply.

The brunette smiled softly and cocked her head to the side. "Some emotions are better left unfelt," she said quietly. "Those are the ones that leave you feeling tired and empty, making you feel like you never want to feel again and wish you could never feel in the first place." She smiled again before her eyes went blank.

Takigawa cautiously reached a hand to her shoulder. "Mai…?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him, her voice as happy as ever.

"Mai." Naru stood up. "Do you remember anything from the last few minutes?"

"Of course I do," she said with a confused look. "Yoko was talking about how we should never dismiss possibilities just because they don't' seem very possible. Then…" Mai trailed off, a puzzled look on her face. She could remember, but every time she tried to reach the memory, it would float just out of her grasp. "Then Bou-san called me. Right?"

Naru stood for a moment, studying her puzzled expression. "Right," he finally said. Then he turned to Yoko. "Yoko-san, if it would be too much of a bother, could you direct us to the ballroom?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Hey, Naru-"

"Not now." He cut off the monk before he could say anything. "We'll address it later." Then with Yoko leading, he stepped into the hall leaving the rest of the team with no other choice than to follow."

* * *

Yay!! Another chapter. I actually surprised myself. I thought it would've taken at least another week for me to update. Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter too. I know not too much happened. I have a bad habit of stretching things out sometimes, but sometimes it's necessary. I also got the whole team together, so I plan on at least one ghostly encounter in the next chapter. Until next time then! Oh! And don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Mai stepped through the grand oak doors. The beautiful sounds of a waltz drifted through the air.

"Welcome Madame," a man said, bowing as she entered. She smiled. He was only a servant. "You look wonderful this evening."

"Why thank you," she said softly. She already knew that. Dressed in a white gown made of the softest material, she looked like an angel. Her shoulders were bare along with her arms save the satin gloves that fitted snuggly over her fingers, revealing her milky skin. Her chocolate locks where no longer in a bob, but rather cascading down her back in gentle waves. Her hair was pulled back by a jeweled barrette save a few strands that hung delicately over the silk beaded mask she was wearing which was also white.

"Ah! Mai-chan. You look absolutely lovely tonight."

"Thank you Takigawa-san," she said with a sweet giggle as she took his outstretched hand. Dressed in a brown tail coat and a waistcoat with a silk tie, his sandy brown hair was pulled back with a velvet ribbon that matched the color of his clothing. His bangs were also combed back save a few strands giving a clean cut look; somewhat contradictory to how he usually dressed. He was also wearing a mask in the face of a jester; one side white and one side gray with a beak nose and a topaz just under the right eye.

"A jester, how befitting!" Mai exclaimed with a teasing smile

"I must agree," said a voice from behind her. "You've arrived Mai-chan! It's a lovely evening isn't it, milady."

"Good evening, John-san. I must agree. It is simply lovely tonight." John smiled at her answer. He was dressed in a grey morning coat and striped waist coat and trousers. A thin gold chain from a pocket watch hung from the pocket of his waist coat and his unruly blond hair was tamer than usual. Over his face was a simple mask in a gray color that was slightly darker than smog.

"Ah! Before I forget, milady. Ayako-san and Masako-san await you. Allow me to lead you to them."

"That would be lovely," she said. Then she turned to the monk. "Perchance we shall meet later tonight," she said with a small smile.

"Then perchance you shall save a dance for me," was has retort as he smiled in return.

Mai nodded, a small smirk now playing on her lips. "We shall see," she said slyly as she took John's arm. He led her across the ball room until they reached the medium and miko.

"I've heard of fashionably late Mai-chan, but you're just a bit too late."

"You know me, Ayako-san. Always a grand entrance." Ayako was garbed in a deep red gown that clung to her figure then dispersed into volumes of tulle brushing against the ground. Her auburn hair was pinned up in an elegant twist with an exquisite ruby hair piece. Over her eyes laid a silk mask of the same red as her dress decorated with wine colored beads.

"How very true," Masako piped from next to the miko. She was in a conservatively styled gown made of the deepest blue velvet. Her raven hair stopped just over her shoulder blades and her bangs were clipped back with a sapphire gemmed barrette. Her mask was a navy blue with feathers sprouting from one side and hid half her face.

"Masako-san! How long has it been?" the brunette asked with a smile to bright to be genuine.

"Too long, Mai-chan! I love what you've done with the décor, but don't you think you went just a tad overboard with the chandelier in the foyer? It _is _made of diamonds, right?" she retorted with a mirror of Mai's fake smile.

"Really Masako-chan. What ever would make you think that? That would be extravagant to the point of gaudy!" she exclaimed, feinting shock.

"Now, now girls, put the claws away," Ayako intervened good naturedly. "Wouldn't want to scare off potential suitors now would we?"

Masako cleared her throat and covered her mouth with a blue Parisian fan. "Of course not," she said mildly. Then she drifted away leaving a somewhat cross brunette and an amused miko.

"Just put up with her for tonight," Ayako said, seeing Mai's expression. She just nodded, her frown especially noticeable beneath her white mask.

"I suppose I should," she said slowly, turning back to Ayako. "By the way, have you seen-"

"Your personal suitor? I do believe I have," the auburn haired woman said with a small smile. "I also believe that Takigawa-san is calling me."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Mai frowned again as Ayako drifted away. She hadn't heard the monk and to say the least, he could be loud if he wanted to be.

"Good evening Mai." Instantly she stiffened. "You look absolutely lovely tonight." That deep velvety voice was one she knew anywhere.

"Naru!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she turned around. Her cheeks were painted a faint pink underneath the mask as she looked up into his smoldering blue eyes. "I've been looking for you!"

He chuckled lightly and held out a hand. "Then may I have this dance?" He was dressed in a black tail coat over a lighter black waist coat and white tuxedo shirt. Around his neck was a thin black ribbon tied in a bow and a black silk mask graced his face decorated with beads around the edge. She giggled coyly and took his gloved hand.

"What, pray tell, are you tonight?" Mai asked as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Tonight," he pulled her close. "Tonight, I am the darkness of the night and you; you are the angel that lights my way." He leaned down to whisper those words into her ears. Sure, it was a bit corny, alright more than a bit, but it still managed to make her blush.

"Ah, but once I have led you to your destination, then I must leave for I shall no longer have a purpose," she murmured back.

"Such a shame then," he sighed. "This means I am inclined to have to tie you up and clip your wings lest you voluntarily stay." His trademark arrogant smirk appeared, making Mai's heart flutter. "Or I can lawfully convince you to stay. As you know, there are other ways to bind a person."

She gasped as Naru slid something onto her gloved finger. "Naru…" A gleaming diamond ring encircled her finger.

"Stay with me forever, and I will make you the happiest woman alive," he said, the promise evident in his eyes. Mai just stared up at him, speechless. "Mai…?" A note of uncertainty creped into his voice. "You don't have to give me an answer now if you don't want to." Something flashed in his eyes, the fear of being turned down lying right below the fake smile he was wearing.

"Yes!"

Naru furrowed his brows. " 'Yes' as in you need a few days or-"

"Yes! I'll marry you Naru!" She started giggling, her chocolate tinted eyes shining from tears of joy. "I'll marry you, I'll marry you, I'll marry you!" Happiness welled up inside of her, and suddenly she wanted to tell the world. "We have to tell everyone!" she gasped. "And the wedding plans! Oh my-"

Naru promptly shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

"Mai, Mai, MAI!" She shot up, heart pounding.

"Thank god," Takigawa sighed, rocking back onto his heels. Mai looked around. For some reason, she was on the floor.

"Are you alright, Mai?" John asked, concern written all over his face

"I think so," she murmured. They were in the ballroom; the same one that Mai had been dreaming about. The difference was that instead of the bright cheerful room she remembered, it was now dark. White cloth covered the furniture and a layer of dust encased almost everything. "Wh-what happened?" Mai asked, trying to get up. The dirty blond monk offered his hand and she took it.

"The moment you stepped onto the ball room, you fainted," Ayako explained, her arms crossed and her brows drawn with worry.

"I…fainted?" Mai repeated slowly. Her head was pounding as she tried to think. They had been walking, Yoko in lead, then Naru, and so forth. She remember the grand doors opening revealing the ballroom, and just for a moment, she remember catching a glimpse of something colorful. Everything went black, then the next thing she knew, she was garbed in a white gown. The strange thing though, was the fact that it hadn't seem like a dream. Unlike a dream that eventually faded no matter how much you tried to grasp it, this dream had been painfully clear, more like a memory. Mai could remember everything. The high notes of the violins delicately hovering in the air, the buzz of laughter and words, it was all so clear.

"Mai, did something happen?" Naru asked. She spun her head to look at him, her eyes unusually wide as she remember his words and the kiss. The kiss. Mai quickly looked away, blushing like mad. Her hand involuntarily touched her left ring finger, but like she suspected, there was no ring. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. "Mai?"

"Um, no," she answered. Why she was lying, she didn't really know. But really, how could that dream have any importance? If she told anyone, they would just laugh and tease her, something she dealt with already. Mai looked at everyone, a bright smile replacing the tiny frown of disappointment that had appeared. "Don't worry. I just fainted."

"What were you expecting?" Masako put in, her sleeve covering her mouth as usual. "It's not like she's a true medium or psychic." Mai frowned, her eyes instantly firing up.

"Well I'm sorry to-," she stopped midsentence, completely frozen.

"What is it Mai?" the monk asked. He turned to the middle of the ball room where Mai was staring at, as did everyone else. There, stood two figures, a strange white glow surrounding them. It was just like Mai's dream, but the blond woman she had seen before replaced the brunette. She was looking up adoringly at the man holding her, not unlike how Mai had looked at Naru. His hair was a shade of chestnut and his eyes were a smoky gray. They were both in the same outfits she had dreamt she and the narcissist were in; the woman in the white gown and the man in the black suit.

As the two spirits leaned closer together, Mai heard the sound of violins. Everything seemed to darken for a moment before bursting to life. Bewildered, the team looked around at the extravagantly decorated room that had once been desolate. All around them, they were surrounded by formally dressed people, some of them walking right through the psychic team with the lightest brush of air.

"What is this?" Ayako asked in disbelief. No one answered, but Mai knew the scene was an exact replica of her dream. By the doors were the people that John and Bou-san had been. Close to the dance floor were two women dressed as Ayako and Masako had, giggling amongst themselves. It was all the same, other than the people themselves.

Then, the blonde woman turned and looked at Mai. It seemed as if everything else had stopped as she held Mai's chocolate orbs with a piercing violet gaze. She couldn't move and she could hardly breathe. It was as if the spirit was rooting her to the floor. Something flashed in the spirit's violet eyes that made Mai want to scream, but her mouth was glued shut. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and simply put, she was afraid.

"Oh!" Beside her, Masako gave a small gasp of surprise. The blonde started moving toward Mai, everything else disappearing into wisps of air. There was hatred in her eyes that were directed at Mai and Mai only. The brunette tried to take a step back as she came closer, but it was futile. For some reason, the ghost hated her, and she didn't even know why.

"Mai." Naru stepped in front of her, blocking her view. His soft voice broke her trance, at least enough for her to look at him. Her eyes caught his for a moment before he turned his attention back to the blonde spirit, still moving closer. "Bou-san," he said quietly, now staring intently at the spirit.

The monk started chanting, trying to repel the spirit. She stopped, her gaze switching to the sandy haired man. Then she started screaming, all the while clutching her head tightly as the monk's spell took affect. The scream echoed in the room, the piercing wail causing everyone to clasp their hands to their ears.

"Make her stop!" Ayako shouted over the screech. The monk sent her a disgruntled glare as he continued to chant, his mouth moving though his voice couldn't be heard over the noise. Finally in what seemed like hours, the screaming stopped. The woman was wavering like an image from a projector, slowly fading away.

"Don't think this is over!" Her voice could have been melodic in a previous life, but as she snarled at the group, her voice was anything but melodic. It was almost animalistic in a sense.

"It is for now," Naru said softly as he watched her outline become fainter and fainter. The blonde literally growled at him, her violet eyes glowing with anger.

"That's what you think," she hissed, her eyes narrowing and a violent smirk playing on her lips. Naru stood, paralyzed for a moment before he realized what was going to happen.

"Mai!" He quickly spun around with all intentions of telling her to run, but it was too late. He felt something cold penetrating his skin and spreading through him. The woman had flown right through him, her eyes only on Mai.

"Oh!" The brunette gave a small gasp as the spirit hit her chest, but unlike Naru, she didn't come out through the back. The usually brown eyes of the teenager flickered in color, turning violet before returning to its regular chocolate tint. Instantly, John started exorcising her. Mai's lips seemed to curl up into a small sneer before her eyes went blank. As the holy water hit her, the blonde slowly rose out of Mai's body. Instead of anger though, a satisfied smirk played on her full lips. She gave a small, light chuckle and gently caressed the brunette's cheek, whilst still floating slightly above her.

Her eyes seemed to be laughing at the group as she started to fade again. "Let's play a game," was all she said. Then, she dissipated.

Mai stood, rooted to the floor, slightly dizzy. She felt herself waver, her vision becoming blurry.

"Mai!" Then everything went black.

* * *

. . .again. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I seemed to have developed an unhealthy obsession with Death Note. More specifically, LxLight. . . Anyway, it took me a while to finish the novels and the anime so I haven't really been concentrating on the chapter, but now that Christmas break is here, I'll probably roll out another chapter before the new year. . .probably.

Hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't really sure about how I was going to right it at first, but I have finally figured it so tell me what you think. Just so you know, Mai's probably going to be fainting quite a bit through the story. The ghostie isn't quite done with her yet. Now all I have to do is give the ghostie a name. O.o And I wonder what happened to Yoko. . .?

Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews! They made me so happy. I'd give you all my leftover candy canes except I ate them all. Ah well. Lots of love to my readers! (Though I know it won't replace a good candy cane)

* * *

When Mai awoke again, she was no longer on the cold hard floor of the ballroom. Instead, she was lying in a soft warm bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. Blearily, she sat up, one hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and the other supporting her weight. How she got there, she did not know. The last thing she remembered was Naru shouting her name, concern written all on his face. Naru…

"Naru!" Mai shouted, jumping up. Forgetting she was in a bed though, she fell head first onto the floor in a tangle of sheets.

"Be more careful, Mai!" Ayako quickly stood up from her seat on the couch and rushed over to the fallen girl. "You shouldn't move so suddenly!" The brunette looked up at her, rubbing a sore spot on the back of her head. "Really!" the miko exclaimed, helping her up.

Mai smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she said meekly, climbing into bed again. Ayako just sighed and shook her head.

"Just rest for a bit. I'll tell everyone you're awake. They were all very worried." She smiled and turned to leave the room, but Mai grabbed the miko's arm.

"What happened?" she asked, confusion showing in her chocolate orbs. "I remember being in the ballroom and the ghost, but then, nothing."

Ayako looked away, contemplating how she should answer. "There is a slight chance-" she paused. "No." Ayako shook her head, trying to reword her sentence. "We _think_ you may have been possessed."

"What do you mean 'think'?" Mai demanded. How could they not know? Wouldn't it be obvious if someone was possessed or not?

"Well, uh, I guess you could say she tried to, but didn't succeed. John managed to exorcise her before she completely took you over, if she did it all."

Mai looked up at the auburn haired woman, now more confused than ever. "So I did get possessed?" Really, this conversation was getting nowhere. Ayako sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"It doesn't really matter," was her answer as she pulled the door open. "Either way, you're fine now, so I'll go tell the others." She made her escape, the door closing lightly behind her leaving Mai staring at the wooden object, her brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Whatever," she muttered, slipping under the covers again. Maybe Naru could clear it up later…never mind. She'd just ask Bou-san.

---

"How is Mai?" A concerned Bou-san asked as soon as Ayako slipped through the doors of their current base.

"She's fine. She just woke up."

Naru looked up from the files he had been flipping through. "What does she remember?" he asked.

"She remembers the ghost," the miko said, taking a seat on the sofa, "but other than that, she doesn't remember much else." The narcissist nodded, returning his attention to the paper at hand. The room was completely silent save the sound of Lin typing and of the rustling of Naru flipping through some papers. Each were deep in their own thoughts of the ghost.

For what ever reason, the ghost targeted Mai and simply put, everyone was worried…well maybe not Masako and with Lin it was kinda hard to tell and with Naru…still at least half the team was worried for Mai. Who knew why the ghost had targeted Mai? The brunette didn't seem to know the ghost or recognize the mansion at all, so why was the spirit so set upon Mai? In the ballroom, she had looked at no one other than the brunette. The evil smirk she had on her lips didn't sit well either not to mention how disturbing it had been to see Mai sneer. It just looked wrong on her innocent, good natured features.

"Her name's Charnette Laurent." Everyone's head turned toward the door as Yoko slipped in. "The ghost I mean," she added. She walked up to Naru and handed a folder to him. "I found these while I was searching through the stuff left by previous owners like you asked."

He accepted the file with a nod of thanks and flipped it open. Inside were as number of documents and newspaper clips, the one on top with a picture of the woman. "It's a wedding announcement," Naru said, a hint of surprise in his voice as he scanned the article. "It would seem that the Laurent are of old money."

"Yes, but the Laurent name no longer exists," Yoko said, pointing to the folder, "The last document in there is a death notice."

Naru ruffled through the papers and pulled the Obituary that had been hiding in the back, out. "…death of unknown circumstances…last of the Laurent heirs…" he muttered to himself as he read. "They had a private funeral." The raven haired teen placed the newspaper back into the article and handed it over to Lin. "See what you can find out about her death," Naru instructed. Lin nodded, grabbing the folder. "Also found out more about the man she was to wed. They didn't put his name in the announcement."

"That's a bit odd," Ayako commented from her seat. "What's the point of announcing a marriage if they won't even tell us who the bridegroom is?"

"Maybe the parents didn't approve of the bridegroom," John suggested. "Since the Laurent's are from old money, maybe the bridegroom isn't."

"Wouldn't it be just easier to just not allow the wedding?" Takigawa asked.

The priest shrugged. "They could've been in love."

"People with money don't marry because just because they fall in love," Masako said with an impatient air. "There is always something to benefit from marriage like an alliance between two companies. There's no such thing as just love between rich people."

"That sounds awful," John said, a frown etched in his brow.

"That's just the way it is."

"Not always." Yoko stared out the window as she spoke. The sun was starting to set, lighting the grounds in a glow of red and orange. "There are some who elope. Of course, they're usually disowned, but sometimes it's worth it."

Ayako nodded. "I suppose you're right," she murmured, also looking out the window. Suddenly, a bell dinged, causing everyone to jump.

"Oh! I should get that!" Yoko bowed politely before rushing out of the room, the doorbell ringing again. The door slammed shut only to be opened again.

"Mai!" Takigawa quickly stood up as the brunette slipped quietly into the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked, obviously concerned.

She smiled slightly as she answered. "I'm feeling better." Naru looked over briefly at her as she answered, but turned away when she returned the gaze.

Looking over Lin's shoulder at the laptop screen, he told her what they had found out. "We discovered the spirit's name. Charnette Laurent."

"That's a pretty name," Mai murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

"I suppose it is, but that's beside the point," Naru said, dismissing her comment. "Now we have to figure out why she insists on haunting this mansion."

"And why she's targeting you," the monk added.

Her chocolate tinted eyes widened. "What do you mean she's 'targeting me'?"

"We can't be sure yet," John said hesitantly, "but it seems like the ghost was after you." Something flickered across Mai's face as the priest said that, her expression darkening.

"Ghost, is it?" she murmured, "Not using her name even after you know it. How very rude" Naru tensed at this and the rest sent her a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about?" Takigawa asked, uneasy of the aura Mai was giving off.

Masako stood up from her seat. "Is that all you want?" she asked, walking up to Mai. "To be called by your real name, Charnette?"

A wry smile crossed her lips. "I only it was that simple," Mai answered. "But for now, it'll do, I suppose." Masako frowned, but let it go as the brunette's aura cleared up.

"I thought the point of you learning those spells from Bou-san and Ayako was to protect yourself from spirits," the medium commented haughtily, as Mai blinked in confusion. She swore Masako had been sitting on the couch a moment ago. "Perhaps you would do well to use them."

Angrily, Mai opened her mouth to retort. Was the medium saying she was incompetent? Well she was one to talk, always getting into one accident or another. Sure, there were more than a few times Mai herself got the team into trouble because of her carelessness and lack of thinking, but she was happy to say that not once had she been hospitalized due to a work related injury as of yet.

"Are you-!" Promptly, the lights went out.

"The power's completely out," Lin said, looking up from his laptop which ran on batteries. The TV's were all dark and to make matters worst, the sky was now a deep navy blue, leaving no light to see by.

"Let's see if you can find some candles." Takigawa's deep voice could be heard along with the rustling of his clothes as he moves. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang accompanied by a yelp of pain.

"Are you alright, Bou-san?" Mai asked, worried.

"I'm fine," he managed to choke out, "I just slammed against the damn coffee table." She nodded, only to realize he couldn't see her. Other than the bright glow of Lin's laptop, surrounding him in a faintly god-like glow, everything else was pitch-black. If she moved, Mai would probably hit something. Trying to remember the layout of the room though, she inched forward, using her foot to feel in front of her.

"Hey!" Ayako exclaimed as her foot got accidentally stepped on by the brunette.

"Sorry!" She moved back a bit, but abruptly, the door opened causing Mai to squeak, jump and tumble onto the couch, narrowly missing Ayako. A small flame appeared at the door way, casting a light glow. Yoko stood at the door way, an intricately designed silver candle holder in hand with a white candle that was slowly dripping wax as the flame continued to glow. The flickering light cast an eerie shadow over her features making her seem somehow inhuman.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked, unseen concern showing in her voice.

"We're fine," Naru answered evenly, "Just a bit surprised."

"Um, I brought some candles. I forgot to mention that due to the mansion's old age, the wiring is a bit faulty so whenever it rains, we blackout."

"It's raining?" Mai couldn't help but ask. She hadn't noticed, but sure enough, the light sound of water hitting a solid surface could be heard outside. "Oh!" Yoko smiled, but in the glow, it seemed almost sinister, causing the brunette to suppress a shudder.

"I'll just leave these with you." She placed about a dozen candles onto the coffee table and a matchbox. "The electricity should be back in a few hours at the most. I'm sorry it had to interrupt your work."

"It's fine," Takigawa said good naturedly as he picked up the box of matches. "What's a good ghost hunt with out some surprises right?"

Yoko gave a short chuckle. "I suppose you could see it that way." Then, with a small bow, she walked to the door. Touching the glossed wood, she hesitated. "Umm…never mind," she gave another smile and closed the door behind her as she slipped out along with the light from her candle, leaving them in darkness again.

"Strange lady," the monk replied, ripping out a match and sliding it swiftly against the surface of the case. Instantly, a yellowish flame appeared. He held it to the wick of a candle, giving the flame a moment to catch on before moving it to another candle. He managed to light another candle before the flame burned too close to his finger and he blew it out. "Of course, it matches this creepy house," he added spookily. Mai couldn't help but agree as she watched Takigawa light another match and repeat his previous actions. There was something about Yoko that was starting to throw her off. It was like her senses became ultra sharp around the owner and she became more aware of her surroundings then usual, yet the thing that she ended up completely concentrating on was Yoko. The small noises and details that she suddenly notice were just a background. Her instinct was trying to tell her something. What though?

Mai shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts. Bou-san had finished lighting the candles and had handed some of them to John. They placed them around the room, chasing away the heavy darkness yet replacing it with flickering shadows. She watched these shadows warily as they danced along the wall and cast their darkness onto the members of SPK. It wasn't that she was afraid of the dark as much as she was careful around it. It put her on edge. Ghosts had a habit of attacking once the sun had gone down. They didn't always do that, but most of them did. Mai had learned not to trust the darkness. Of course, she wasn't a big fan of it in the first place.

Suddenly, she started giggling. "Mai?" John inquired tentatively.

"I'm sorry, it's just that," she reached out her hand and passed a finger through the flame, "this reminds me of when my friends and I use to sit around in the dark telling ghost stories. We used flashlights instead of candles though." Naru stopped for a moment. "We were each supposed to tell a ghost story and shut off our flashlights after we were finished. Then if there was still a light after all of our flashlights were off, that meant there was a ghost." She picked up the candle, careful not to spill any of the melted wax. "I haven't done that in a long time."

"And I'm guessing you probably won't for a long time seeing as to how many vengeful ghosts you've crossed paths with," Takigawa said in a teasing tone.

Mai had to smile. "Probably not," she agreed. She slowly spun the candle around, watching the flame dance to the slight homemade breeze. It was silent again save the sound of Lin typing. There was nothing left to do other than wait for the electricity to come back on.

'_BOOM"_

A flash of lighting lit the dark sky accompanied by a rumble of thunder causing almost everyone in the room to jump. That is, except for Naru…and Lin. The rain started coming down harder, now pounding on the roof in a consistent rhythm as the brunette placed the candle back onto the table. She had nearly dropped the wax cylinder when the thunder suddenly sounded, but luckily it hadn't. Starting a fire would not help the investigation, nor put her on Yoko's good list.

The lightening flashed again and almost immediately, the rumbling thunder followed, so strong it caused the mansion to vibrate. Mai looked around nervously, checking to the walls to make sure no cracks appeared. It wouldn't be pleasant if the mansion had suddenly decided to collapse and whilst it had held itself against many storms, one could never assume that that meant it could hold on for one more storm. Luckily, no drywall had been shaken loose and the ceiling was still very much intact. Still, Mai was a bit nervous. She never truly liked thunder storms. There was just something threatening about it, like it was nature showing how little power she truly had.

'_Tap, tap, tap'_

Everyone stiffened as they heard the tapping. Though it wasn't very loud it seemed to echo in the silent room. The ghosts were coming out to play.

'_Tap, tap, tap'_

Again, the sound was heard. No one moved as Naru scanned the room, his sharp eyes studying the shadows. He cursed the faulty wiring in the mansion. The spirits could be appearing anywhere in the large mansion and he wouldn't know. Damn wiring. Still, it wouldn't do him good to send everyone searching through the mansion for spirits, so all he could do was wait. Maybe they would visit the living room.

Then, with a strong gust of wind, the candles were blown out. Mai squeaked as they plunged into darkness. The window that Ayako had been staring out previously had opened. Sheets of rain flew in along with the wind, soaking the immediate vicinity. A chill settled in the room, whether from the wind or the presence of spirits, Mai wasn't sure. What she was sure of was the figure crouching on the window sill as a flash of lightening illuminated the room. Takigawa and John both got off the couch, their eyes fixated on the phantom. Mai grabbed onto Ayako's arm, her brown eyes fearfully wide. After all her dealings with ghosts of varying nature, she still wasn't use to their sudden appearances. It was just so abrupt and it was always ominous.

The figure leapt down from the window sill, landing lightly on the soaked carpet. Another flash of electricity lit the sky, and reflected in his eyes, making them glow yellow. The phantom was definitely a man. Water dripped from the man, further soaking the carpet. He took a step forward and Mai tightened her grip on the miko's arm. Takigawa started chanting, but it didn't hinder the phantom. He took another step forward and opened his mouth.

"Wha-," The sky brightened once more in a blinding flash and something caught Mai's eyes. She looked down at the phantom's hand and saw something shiny and sharp. Then, she screamed.

* * *

Oooo a cliffhanger! Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter. For some reason, I just couldn't get it out right. It was a bit slow which kinda bothered me a bit, but I got through it. Another thing that bothered me about this chapter was Masako. She didn't appear much and truthfully, I'm not really sure what to do with her. She doesn't really do anything if you think about it. (No offense to Masako fans) She usually ends up in the hospital or somewhere that's not part if the story. When she isn't she's always doing something to bother Mai, but either way, she doesn't have a lot of lines. She kinda just sits there. …Oh well, I'll get over it, I guess. Heheh. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your reviews! And since I left off on a cliffhanger, I'll get straight to the story, so without further ado. . .

* * *

The sharp object clattered to the floor as the phantom clasped his hands over his ears.

"Oi!" he shouted as the lights flickered on, the door to the living room slammed open, and Mai stopped screaming, all which were in rapid succession.

"Wh-what's going on?" Yoko asked, obviously frazzled by the scream, she had rushed over as soon as she heard the shriek and had opened the door with such force that a slight indentation had been left in the wall.

"My ears, they ring." Now that the electricity had come back, Mai saw that the phantom was no more than a man. A very handsome man at that.

"Chikaku…?" Yoko looked at the man, momentarily stunned before her features warped into one of displeasure. "How many times do I have to tell you not to break in!? Now I'm going to have to change that lock again, and close that window!"

The man rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Heh, sorry," he muttered, turning around to shut the window. The carpet squelched as he stepped on it, soaked by the rain. With a swift movement, he shut the window, locking out the rain, and turned around to survey the room. He raised a brow at Yoko, asking her a silent question.

She answered with a raised brow of her own and turned to the group. "I'm sorry for the scare," she apologized hastily. "This is my friend Chikaku who," she turned to glare at the man, "has a habit of forgetting his keys."

He scoffed, pushing wet hair away from his eyes. "You didn't tell me we had visitors." His eyes were a brilliant green reminded Mai of spring. He had blond hair, so light it was almost white with a lithe figure that would befit an elf. On the floor laid a screwdriver, obviously what the brunette had seen. A faint pick flush crept to her cheeks, embarrassed that she had caused a scene.

"Well, we do, so be nice," Yoko chided, walking over to pick up the screwdriver. "You _know_ I won't mind impaling you with this." A few eyebrows rose at this statement, including Takigawa's.

Chikaku stared at her for a few seconds before turning away, bluntly ignoring her. "Who are you guys anyway?" he asked, his eyes skimming over everyone. The vivid green landed on Mai last, and held her gaze. They literally took her breath away.

She could feel her heartbeat speeding up and the pink on her cheeks turning darker. She had to give him credit. He was handsome in careless way that most men couldn't pull off. While Naru was more of a dark and mysterious stranger kind of guy, Chikaku had an incredibly opened aura that just drew people to him. It wasn't only Mai who noticed either. Masako was hiding her features behind her sleeve as usual, but a hungry glint could be seen in her eyes, almost shining predatorily. Ayako had her flirting face on, her lips slightly pouted in what she thought was an alluring expression. She even batted her eyelashes a few times. But still, Chikaku didn't take his eyes off the brunette.

"Well what do we have here?" he murmured in a good natured way. A lopsided smirk appeared and Mai felt herself wanting to sigh. As a matter of fact, both Masako and Ayako let out tiny breath of air, almost inaudibly when he smirked.

"A group of psychic researchers." Naru spoke up, answered the question in a honeyed voice, just pleasant enough to hide a hardened edge. Mai turned to look at him, mildly surprised. A small accommodating smile curved his lips making him seem . . . nice? "I'm Shibuya Kazuya," he said, holding out a hand. "It's _very_ nice to meet you."

The blond accepted the welcome with a blinding smile of his own and a firm handshake, not noticing the deafening silence that fell over the room. Takigawa was slowly, but surely turning a reddish purple color as he stubbornly kept his lips closed, his expression showing that he was torn between bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter or just fainting from shock. John sat stock still, his jaw hanging open, just enough to be noticeable. His gray-blue eyes were wide open as he stared in shock at the narcissist. Masako fared a little better, hiding her shock expression behind her sleeve, but her big as saucer eyes could still be seen. Ayako had a slightly surprised look on her features, but it was eclipsed by a knowing and somewhat smug expression. Beside her, Mai sat with a completely emotionless expression as she tried to get her mind about what was happening. Naru was smiling…SMILING! Not the customary heart-throbbing smirk, but a smile! (Ok, so it was a bit forced, but still, it _was_ a smile) Even Lin was looking a Naru, his usually blank features showing a hint of surprise.

The only one that truly did notice the silence was Yoko as she slowly surveyed the room. Slightly disturbed, she cleared her throat, but no one noticed. Chikaku and Naru continued to converse in a friendly manner (mostly Chikaku though. Naru just smiled in a creepily happy way as the blond chatted away) as the rest of the occupants gawked at the two.

"Um…excuse me…?" Getting no response from clearing her throat, Yoko tried the verbal approach. Yet still, no reaction. "Err..."

"Yoko!" She jumped slightly as Chikaku's attention suddenly shifted to her. The loud outburst from the blond seemed to have shaken everyone of their revere as the occupants blinked a few times and traded glances. The aura of the room seemed to have returned to normal save Naru who still bore the scarily pleasant expression on his features.

The first to react was Takigawa as he extended a hand to introduce himself. "I'm Takigawa Houshou, but you can just call me Bou-san like everyone else here," he offered sincerely as they shook hands. Chikaku nodded, but before he could get a word out, Masako decided it was her time to act as she glided over to the blond.

Looking flirtatiously up at him through her lashes, she shot him a coy smile. "You may recognize me. My name is Masako Hara, you know, from the T.V. show."

He looked at her for a few seconds, tilting his head slightly. "I'm sorry," he finally said apologetically. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a fan of the television." Then he shot her a winsome smile, causing her to turn a brilliant red. Without another word, the medium ambled back to the couch, looking like she was about to faint at any moment.

Chuckling to herself, Ayako was the next to introduce herself. "Just call me Ayako," she said informally. Surprisingly, she didn't flirt with him, but a glint in her eyes told Mai that she had something planned. Poor, poor Chikaku.

John also introduced himself with a kind smile, his accent coming through just a bit stronger than usual. Finally, it was Mai's turn.

She gave him a small smile, reaching her hand out to be shaken. "My name is Mai Taniyama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The blond looked at her for a few seconds before a charming smile spread across his lips. "No Taniyama-san," he said, taking her hand into his. "The pleasure is all mine." Lifting her hand in his, he gently brushed his lips against the back of her hand."

"Ah-uh-ha. . ." A faint pink started to creep up her cheek. She made no move to pull away, her brown eyes wide opened in shock. Takigawa was apparently finding the act very amusing, holding back his laughter until he turned an unnatural shade of reddish violet once again. Masako on the other hand, was glaring daggers at Mai, green with envy and just a bit ticked off by the attention. Of course, she wasn't the only one glaring.

Whilst Naru was still smiling pleasantly, the dark aura that had originally surrounded him increased tenfold. What was once a small crackle was now a raging fire and very much visible for anyone who looked close enough. That added to the smile made him seem almost psychopathically evil. Of course, no one was actually noticed, their attention set on the vividly colored Mai. That is, no one noticed other than Lin, who almost seemed nervous as he sat next the angry psychic, very aware of the growing murderous intent.

"Ok, um," Yoko clapped her hands sharply, capturing the attention of the whole room. No one was getting murdered under her roof, whether it'd be Mai or Chikaku. "Dinner's ready, so perhaps you would all like to freshen up before we head to the dining room, or would you rather we just head down there now?" The sandy haired monk almost immediately stood up.

"What are we waiting for, the world to end? Let's go!" He leisurely sauntered over to the door, food on his mind.

Abruptly, Mai pulled her hand away from the blonde's and scurried over to the monk, still a bright red. "Ah yes. Dinner. Sounds good. Sounds great. Yes. Dinner." She was talking too fast, not really making sense, but everyone else followed her lead and soon they were heading toward the dining room.

The halls were cheerily lit with antique lamps encased in frosted glass, casting a mildly yellow tone onto the wine red walls. Other than the sound of Takigawa's deep voice and the cheerful replies of Chikaku, not another sound was heard. It was eerily quiet as they proceeded through the winding corridors and eventually, even the talkative monk found nothing to say, letting silence fall. There footsteps were muffled by the lush carpets beneath there feet, not helping the awkward silence at all. Still. . .

Mai was kind of afraid to talk. It had nothing to do with the people around her, but rather the atmosphere of the house. Though the lit halls seemed safe, there was still something off about them. It was like a shadow, flickering at the edge of her sight, unseen yet taunting her. No matter how safe it all looked on the surface, there was a permanent ominous air.

Not a moment too soon, they reached another grand door, smaller than the one that had led to the ballroom, but large nevertheless. Yoko quickly pushed it open and ushered everyone in.

As Mai stepped in, she felt her breath leave her. It wasn't just because the dining room was beautiful, though it was, but rather because something more vague. But since she couldn't pinpoint what it was, the brunette shrugged it off and joined the rest of the group at the dining room table.

It was a lovely oak table, gleaming with a dark finish, rectangular in shape with enough room to fit twenty people. The chairs had straight, high backs made of twisting black iron and the seat was a black velvet cushion attached to elegant metal legs. On the table, a white tablecloth edged with lace was placed diagonally, covering most of the table, but revealing bits of the darkened wood.

The room was lit by candles scattered around the room and a small chandelier that hung directly over the table. It was smaller than the one in the foyer, but just as elegant with delicately twisting crystals hanging in an intricate pattern. The walls were also painted a wine red that fit elegantly with the gothic décor.

In the middle of the table, a large bouquet of red roses laced with white baby breaths and deep green leaves was placed, building up to two elegantly twisting candles that were lit. The silverware was already set out. The plates were and immaculate white with silver and gold trim the danced playfully around the edge of the pristine china. The silverware was just as beautiful, decorated by inlaid bands of metal that took the shape of vines and leaves, ending in a silver blossom. A cloth napkin the color of snow was tucked into a napkin holder made of the same pattern and next to all of this were crystal glasses, their many facets twinkling in the dim light.

After a moment's pause, everyone took their seats. It was almost completely silent in the large room, save the scraping of the chair against the wood floor. Takigawa cleared his throat uncomfortably. Silence was not always golden especially not at the moment.

Yoko sat at the head of the table and to her right sat Chikaku. Somehow, Mai ended up next to him with Naru on the other side. Next to him was Lin. Across the table were Ayako, Masako, Takigawa, and then John in that order. Masako was openly glaring at Mai.

The brunette sat nervously between the two men, her eyes darting around nervously. Though the two were purposely not looking at each other, there was still tension. In a sense, it was a battle of testosterone and Mai was caught in between.

"So, um Yoko-san. Tell me more about yourself," Mai said, her voice shattering the silence. Really, it was too quiet and the tension between the two men was too much.

Yoko turned to her, her blue eyes surprised. "Well, I have a brother as you seem to know. My parents live very far away and there's really nothing much else that's interesting about me."

"Yes, Yoko lives a very boring life," Chikaku agreed wholeheartedly. "Now you, Mai-chan. You seem very interesting. Why don't you tell us about you?" His green eyes bored into hers, giving her his undivided attention. Fighting a rising blush, Mai fought not to look away.

"Um well…" Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and for some reason, her breathing was abnormally loud. Unconsciously, she shifted slightly to the left, leaning toward Naru and away from the blonde. "Well, um. I go to a high school . . . um. . ." Mai paused. She seemed to have forgotten the name of her high school. "And I work at…um…I work…"

"Aren't we getting a little personal?" The brunette jumped slightly, hearing the silky dark voice so close to her ear. It was then that she realized that in her quest to move away from Chikaku, she ended up nearly on Naru's lap.

He was staring at the blond over her head, a strange glint in his eyes. There was something protective about the way he was positioned, his hands clenching and unclenching like they wanted to wrap around Mai and pull her away. Of course, neither Mai nor Naru realized that was what his subconscious was telling him to do.

Let's face it. Naru was not one who knew what love was or how to react to it. Jealousy was mistaken for natural dislike and butterflies in the stomach were contributed to the bad sushi he had eaten the day before. The narcissist knew a lot about the supernatural, but when it came to love, he had to be smacked in the face with it to realize what it was.

Mai on the other was a bit better. She knew she was in love with Naru. There was not debating that. The only problem was that she did not know how to proceed and she would always end up the color of a tomato during situations like such. She was stuck in the middle of two men, both too close for comfort. If she moved one way, she would bump into Chikaku. The other, she would literally end up sitting on Naru. Sliding under the table _was_ a possibility, but since the two were so close, she would most likely brush up against their legs. There was no winning in a situation like such.

"Isn't it courteous to make small talk when at the dinner table?" Chikaku questioned politely, sounding a bit cross.

"Small talk includes the weather and how stocks are doing. They do not pertain to personal information. If they did, it would no longer be small talk," Naru shot back coolly. He was back to his unsmiling self again though the dark aura was still with him.

The blond smiled at him. "Well then, how _are_ the stocks doing?" he asked sarcastically.

Naru returned the smile with a smirk of his own. "I wouldn't know," he said offhandishly. "I don't dabble in stocks. They are a waste of my time and money."

Chikaku flushed slightly at the answer, obviously getting a bit ticked off. Still, he didn't show it other than the color change and the tightening of his smile. "Really now?" He slowly backed up, allowing Mai room to regain he seat. He continued to watch Naru though, his spring green eyes now veiled. "Of course, not everyone sees it that way." He reached out, his long fingers wrapping around the thin stem of the crystal goblet that stood in front of him. "There are many people, perhaps even more _sophisticated_ than you, who find the stock market entertaining." He raised it to the light and gently twirled in between his fingers, allowing the light to hit the crystal and reflect, making the wine glass dazzle in a way that made it had to look at.

"I do hope that you are not referring to yourself," Naru said lightly. "Because if you are, you should know that you are undermining your own statement." At this, Chikaku started spinning the goblet faster.

Mai had been watching the action ever since the blonde picked up the glass. Her large brown eyes seemed to reflect the light that was coming off the goblet as she watched memorized to such a state that she wasn't blinking. There was something familiar about the motion, they way the glass spun round and round, the way it cast small patterns over glossy wood and the white table cloth. It was just so familiar.

Slowly she reached out her hand, still staring at the glass. Gently she laid her hand on top of his, stopping him mid-motion. Chikaku looked at her questioningly, his green eyes reflection the confusion within, but Mai didn't even look away from the wine glass. She lifted the glass from his hand, holding it delicately.

"Mai…chan?" The brunette looked up suddenly, meeting his vivid eyes. Her own brown ones widened as she felt something twist inside of her like a knife plunging into her gut. She let out a breathy gasp that turned into a small sob. The goblet, forgotten, slipped through her small hands and landed on the floor in a tinkling crash. Small shards sprayed over the floor like tiny dewdrops.

Mai bent over and squeezed her eyes shut, the image of Chikaku's green eyes and the image of broken crystal melding together. Something was pushing out at her, tearing her apart from the inside. She could still hear everybody's voices, the concern sounds that they were making, but it was all so muffled. She gave another small sob as the pain inside threatened to tear her apart.

In the dining room, the candles suddenly blew out and the temperature instantly dropped. Everyone save Mai looked around in surprise.

"No…please…" Mai's sob brought everyone's attention back to her.

"What's going on?" Takigawa demanded, his brows pulled together with worry. Chikaku who had not said anything during the incident suddenly stood up, the sound of the chair screeching the floor echoed through the room. He started shaking his head, slowly backing away. His eyes were wide disbelief and fear as he continued moving.

Mai gave a small shudder as he backed away, then promptly went limp. Naru quickly caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"Mai," he said softly, gently shaking her. "Wake up Mai." Though he would not like to admit it, he was worried what just happened to the brunette.

"She'll wake up when I tell her to wake up." A bored voice traveled across the room and everyone's attention snapped to the speaker. It was that woman again. Charnette Laurent.

She was as elegant as ever, standing at the end of the across from Yoko. Her long blond hair fell in gentle waves down her back and her amethyst eyes were playful though that did not hide the deadly intent in them. She was no longer in the white gown from before, but rather, she had changed into a deep blue one, contrasting strikingly with her hair.

Yoko was still as she locked eyes with the spirit. There was something indescribable in her eyes, almost like a mixture of fear and regret. Yet there was something else.

It was Charnette who broke contact first as she turned her attention to the blonde next to Yoko. She tilted her head slightly to the side, slowly looking him over. "Blond hair does not suit you," she said simply, turning away from him. Her attention soon settled on Naru and in Naru's arms, Mai. Her features seem to soften as she looked at Mai, making her seem almost ethereal. She would have made a fine goddess.

"She's a delicate one, isn't she?" Charnette started walking toward Mai, not bothering to step around the chairs and the table in her way.

"Don't touch her!" Takigawa snapped from his position. He started chanting, the haunting sound the only thing heard in the room. Charnette stared at him for a moment before raising her hand to her chest. She hissed lightly, her eyes flickering to Mai before returning to the monk.

"You people are all the same." Her delicate voice from before had turned into an angry growl. Her violet eyes darkened as her bottom half started disappearing into wisps of air. Her features twisted into a grimace as Takigawa continued his chant, showing the pain she was in from the spell. "Fine!" she cried, nearly screaming. The pain was making her lose control. "I said we were going to play a game. Well then, let's PLAY!" She shrieked the last word before disappearing, the candles immediately relighting themselves.

Everyone let out a shaky breath and Ayako even forced out a chuckle of relief. The sandy haired monk sat down heavily in his chair.

"How is Mai?" John asked, leaning over the large table. Naru looked down at the sleeping brunette in his arms. Her lashes were casting a faint shadow over her cheek and her lips were parted slightly in a picture of innocent vulnerability. Watching her, Naru felt his heart skip a beat. Not that it showed or anything.

He looked up quickly and shot everyone a reassuring smirk. "The idiot's just sleeping," he said mildly. "She's quite heavy."

"Here." Takigawa stood up and started making his way around the table. "Let me carry her to her room." He had nearly reached Mai before Masako suddenly shouted.

"STOP!" Everyone glanced at her. The medium was staring fearfully at the dozing brunette. "It's not over yet," she whispered. Like a prophecy, everything went cold and once again, the candles flickered out.

Mai shifted in the narcissist's arms. "Mai?" he questioned softly. Her eyes snapped opened, staring up into his sapphire toned ones. But gone were the warm chocolate orbs and in its place were ones of a gem like color. Amethyst. Her lips which were usually in a kind smile or a cut pout twisted into a cold smirk, matching her emotionless eyes.

"Put me down," she commanded, her usually gentle voice taking a deadly edge. Slightly stunned, Naru didn't know what to do. Heaving a small sigh, the brunette saw that it was pointless to repeat herself so with a fluid and elegant movement that did not belong to her, she twisted out of Naru's arms, landing on her feet like a cat.

"Brown-san!" the narcissist snapped, coming to his senses. John nodded, immediately understanding. He started on his prayers, pulling the cross he always wore form under his shirt. He had left this his bottle of holy water in his room, so he had to make do.

". . .and may God bless. . ."

"Don't even think about it." John did not pause from his chanting, but did glance at the brunette with his gray blue eyes.

Mai jumped onto the table, literally floating in the air before her feet landed on the wooden surface. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you," she said softly. There was a lilt of amusement in her voice as she looked down at the priest. She ran a hand through her chocolate locks, her eyelids lowering into a sultry gaze. Her lips, already twisted into a smirk deepened into something that was darker. "You wouldn't want this delicate body," she twirled a strand of hair round her finger, "accidentally break, would you?" Mai raised her other hand, a fragment of crystal between in her fingers.

A dark chuckle rose from her throat and the voice of Charnette could be heard, shadowing Mai's. She slowly ran the piece of crystal along her bottom lip, watching as John stopped and lowered his cross.

"What are you doing?" Ayako asked, sounding extremely anger and worried.

Mai switched her gaze to the miko, her expression not changing. If anything, it became darker. "Oops." With the smallest of slips, the piece of crystal slid down her finger drawing a rivet of blood. "Look at what you made me do."

"You…!"

The brunette watched the enraged red head, switching the glass to her other hand. An eyebrow lifted in response as she wrapped her mouth around her finger, sucking on the wound. "Wouldn't it be awful," she removed her finger, "if my hand slipped again?" She had the sharp crystal, now shining with blood, in the palm of her hand, the pointed edge against her wrist. One small push and it would puncture her skin and move down, cutting her veins open. "I would end the life of this delicate little body."

Naru who had been watching silently till now, stepped forward only the slightest bit. "Don't do it, Mai" he said calmly, his blue eyes piercing into her. The brunette remained unfazed though as glared right back at him. Her violet eyed were a deep indigo now, a flicker of anger running through them.

"Mai is not here," she said coldly, her manner instantly changing as she gazed at him.

"That's not true," Naru said simply, not even fazed by the sudden expression of pure anger filling the brunette's features. "You can only push her out of her body. You can't get rid of her completely."

"NO!" she shrieked, a wind flowing through the room, blowing her short hair around her. She was seething as she locked eyes with the narcissist, but the look on her face told everyone that she knew it was true. What almost everyone missed though was the slight flicker of her lips that only Chikaku saw. She was planning something.

Still seething, Mai raised a hand and along with it, the glass shards from the broken goblet floated up along with the silver forks and knives that had lain on the table. "Well then," she hissed, "If you won't let me end the life in this body, I could always just end yours." Still, Naru did nothing to react.

With a swift motion, she swung her hand around and the utensils flew forward, aiming for the young man. Just before they hit him though, Chikaku jumped forward, blocking the narcissist from the attack.

Mai's eyes widened as she saw this, something like fear flashing through the violet orbs. With a quick flick, she stopped everything before they impaled the blond, leaving the forks, knives, and crystal shards hovering only centimeters away from his body. "What are you doing?" she asked hoarsely. Her hand was shaking now as spring eyes watched her.

Chikaku did not answer her though. "No!" she finally said, backing away on the table. Her foot narrowly missed the bouquet of roses. "You can't do this!" Her hand was still up, but the shaking was so bad that the things she was levitating were also starting to shake. Still, he did nothing but watch her. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Suddenly, she pulled her hand away and clenched both of them around her head as she doubled over, an expression of pain once again on Mai's face. The chandelier exploded above them and shards of glass rained down on everyone.

She opened her eyes and looked at the two mean. Naru had moved from behind Chikaku and was now next to him. "Naru…" she whispered, hardly more than a breath. Her eyes flicker just like it had in the ballroom, and turned deep amber again. The narcissist took a step forward, but Chikaku quickly shot out an arm, holding him back. Mai closed her eyes, then opened them again, still brown, but underneath, a shadow stirred and soon, violet bled into earthly shade.

"No, no." She started shaking her head, taking another step back.

"John, now!" Ayako whispered urgently to him. The blond priest nodded and started praying again. Where was the holy water when he needed it?

Mai didn't bother to turn around when she heard the Australian's voice. She was in too much pain, the two entities battling within her. Her eyes flickered back into a brown, but moments later the violet would come back, full force.

This time, it was Chikaku who took the step forward, his green eyes sharper than ever. "Release her," he said softly. Still, there was power behind his word. "You can't fight. Release her." Mai, or rather, Charnette looked like she wanted to say something, but at that moment, John reached the climax of his prayer. An unearthly scream tore form Mai's through as she squeezed her eyes shut once again and cover her head, but that wasn't to last as she suddenly arched back, a blur of white rising from her.

Charnette formed for a moment, just long enough to sneer at the blond before disappearing once again. The temperature rose once again and the room soon brightened as flames can to life. The chandelier was completely broken and the shards laid glimmering everywhere. Everyone had at least several small cuts on them if not more and silver utensils were in a half circle on the floor, surrounding the two conflicting men.

Mai was still on the dining room table, standing near the edge. She swayed a bit, blinking a few times as her conscience returned to her. But before she could fully regain herself, she toppled backwards, right into the arms of Takigawa.

"Hello Bou-san." Then, she blacked out once again.

* * *

And that's the end of that. Thank you all for reading, and I really do apologize for taking such a long time. For some reason, my inspiration decided to go on vacation, but now it's back. Yay!!

Anyway, I've introduced Chikaku. He has quite a part in this story, but I don't think he'll much of a part in the next chapter. I hope you like him though. I thought I'd be good for Naru to get some compition. Haha. Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Heh, sorry for the late update. And thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Mai woke up to a darkened room, completely alone. The curtains were drawn over the window, but it was probably safe to assume, that it was deep into the night. A look at the clock that graced the bedside table confirmed it as the appliance angrily blinked 2 o'clock at her.

The brunette got up slowly, pushing the warm cover off her body. Swinging her feet over the side, she glanced around the room, for the first time, fully appreciating it. The walls would have been a soothing eggshell color during the day, but were now a grayish tone due to the darkness. Pale rose patterns that adorned the wall were now just black blobs forming a non-existent pattern. The carpet was soft around her feet, surrounding them with lush comfort. Someone had taken her shoes off for her before they tucked her in, so to speak.

She walked over to the velvet curtains, pulling it open to see the night sky. The moon was angled toward her, only a half moon, but nevertheless bright. The stars twinkled playfully, gleaming like tiny diamonds against the dark sky. It was a scene that could not be seen in the city. Too much light at night. Mai turned back around, releasing the cloth and letting it slowly cover the slivers of moonlight that had shone through. She walked to the door and quietly pulled it open, light from the hallway replacing that from the outside. She stepped out, her feet silent against the bare wood floor. The silence seemed to be buzzing around her until what was quiet was no longer so.

Her feet led her through the unfamiliar halls past series of stern looking portraits and continuous red and gold. Somehow, after a series of twist and turns, the dramatic colors faded, and the grand foyer appeared, the white marble cool and smooth as Mai padded on. The feeling of a slight pull guided her to the middle of the foyer, facing the door. The pulling was familiar, but she couldn't place were it came from. So Mai continued to stand there, staring blankly at the door as she thought. She tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind, but before any rational thought popped into her head, she heard on ominous creak. The brunette quickly turned around to face the staircase. But it wasn't possible for it to have made the sound. The stairs themselves were made of marble, more likely to click rather than creak and the banister was made from incredibly sturdy wood, held up by strong metal rods in intricate designs.

Then, she heard it again, no louder than before, but more noticeable nevertheless. Mai turned in a complete circle, but she didn't see anyone nor did she see anything capable of making the sound. Something was very wrong. As she stood there, her mind was screaming at her to move. Nothing good was going to came from standing there. And yet, she was completely paralyzed. No matter how she commanded it, her feet refused to move, stuck to ground as if glued there. She tried to call out though it was probably futile in such a large mansion, but her mouth also refused to listen to her. It was just like before, Mai realized as she stood there. Exactly what happened when she had that dream, the one involving the ball.

'_Creak'_

This time, it was louder, and so very angry. It only took her a moment to realize where the sound was coming from. A feeling of dread settled in the pits of Mai's stomach as she tilted her head backward and fervently hoped she was wrong.

"No…" The sound came out as no more than a breath.

Then, the chandelier that had been glittering so playfully when she had first set foot in the mansion fell.

* * *

Mai squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for that bone-crushing pressure to hit her and the agony of being buried beneath pounds of steal, but it never came. She cautiously opened her eyes, only to find the chandelier hanging securely on the ceiling. She let out a small breath of relief

"Mai!" The brunette spun around, startled by the call of her name. Naru was standing on the second floor, hand outstretched over the balcony. "Come!" He seemed frantic and nervous, a rather noticeable difference from his usually cool attitude.

"Wh-what's going on?" Mai asked, a rising panic squeezing at her stomach. Naru didn't answer, only glanced at the door.

"Hurry Mai!"

Seeing his blue eyes flicker away from her, the brunette turned find out what he had just looked at. Through the large windows that graced the sides next to the door she saw pure darkness punctured by bundles of flames, flickering red, yellow, and orange bright against the night.

"They're coming," Mai whispered in horror. Her wide brown eyes only widened further as an almost irrational fear hit her. "They're coming for . . . me . . . for _us_!" Perhaps the fear wasn't so irrational after all. Not needing another push, Mai stumbled up the stairs, Naru's arms catching her before she tripped over the last step.

"No, Mai," the narcissist said sadly, enveloping her into a hug. "No," he breathed, stirring the brown locks, "They're here for me."

"But you didn't- they can't-" She bit her lip in frustration, fingers bunching his black shirt. "It's all wrong!" she finally burst. "We have to run. We have to run NOW!"

"Shush Mai," he said gently as if talking to a child, "It's not-"

"No!" Mai snapped, suddenly pushing away, "I will not shush, Naru!" Her chocolate eyes gleamed, a faint red coloring her cheeks in her sudden fit of anger. "They've got it all wrong and you're just going to let them prosecute you for something you didn't do?!"

A gleam of impatience flashed through his porcelain features. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but running will only make it worse!"

"Worse?" Mai threw out her arm, finger pointing blatantly at the window. The fires had gotten closer and the previously shapeless blobs that had been holding torches had been given faces, most of them villagers and old friends. "They're coming at you with torches, Naru! They're beyond reasoning. They want someone to pay in blood and they want it to be you! They will torture you and then they will murder you. Do you understand, Naru? They will KILL YOU!!" By the end, her voice had risen several octaves and tears that had threatened her from the very beginning finally began to spill in small rivets down her face. "I love you Naru," she said, her voice unusually small as she turned to look at the window. "If you die, what will I do?"

The narcissist watched her movements, pain and sadness etched into his features. "I…" He paused, looking frustrated as he struggled with himself. "I…Let's go." Grabbing her wrist, Naru started pulling her toward the back of the mansion. Mai looked slightly surprised, but followed his lead, her shorter legs struggling to keep up with his longer strides. "There's a horse in our stable. Azriel." He turned his head slightly to look at her as they ran. They're feet guided them through the mansion, stepping through the halls like they have dozens of times before. "And his brother, Samuel. They are the fastest we have and if reach them, we _might_ have a chance to escape relatively unscathed."

Then, just as they were about to reach the doors than opened to the vast backyard that came with the mansion, a tremor ran through the wall. Instantly the wall surrounding the wall started to crack. Mai knew she should have hounded her father about renovating the mansion. They were ramming the door and the vibrations of the impact were breaking some of the older, weaker frames that supported the house.

Sensing the danger, Naru backtracked, dragging Mai along, just in time, too. The walls fell, crumbling plaster and rotten wood blocking their way to freedom.

"No," Mai breathed, her hand coming to her mouth in shock. "No."

"It'll be alright, Mai," Naru said, calm considering the situation. "This way." They turned down another corridor and continued running. The dust and powder from the walls were making it hard to breath and to make matters worse, Mai could smell smoke from the torches.

"Naru," she finally wheezed, wrenching he wrist away and forcing the man to stop. "You need to go and I'm just slowing you down."

"What?" he growled, the anger sparking in his eyes deadly. "Absolutely not!"

"Listen to me Naru," Mai said, falling to her knees as they buckled from lack of oxygen. "They want you're blood, not mine. I'm not the one who needs to run. You are." He literally growled at the statement, looking away. "Naru," she whispered softly, tugging his hand so he also fell to his knees. She gently cupped his cheek. "Naru." He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch before turning he head and kissing the inside of her wrist, lips grazing softly against delicate skin. Somewhere deep down, Mai felt a jolt of surprise and a faint sense of euphoria as a blush started to rise. Quickly, she dismissed the emotions. Now was not the time for such feelings. Besides, he had kissed her wrist more than a few times before. Why was she acting like this was the first?

"Mai." His lips moved against her skin as he talked, causing her heart to flutter. He opened his eyes, blue, darker than ever before looking at her. "I promise you, Mai. No matter what happens, I will find you again and we _will_ be together again. That's our promise, remember Mai?" She just nodded her head, her lips pressed in a thin line. If she opened her mouth now, a ragged sob would escape. The tears streaming down her face would have to be enough for now. "We will be together again someday and we will remain that way forever. Remember, Mai? Our love is supposed to last an eternity." Somehow, she managed to push out a watery chuckle.

Now a small smile gracing his lips, Naru stood up and offered her a hand. He helped her up and for a moment they just stood there, aware of the fact that the front door was very close to being broken down, yet wanting the moment to last forever. Finally, the brunette was the one to look away.

"You should go now, Naru," she said, her brown eyes downcast. "Find a window or something and climb out. Then run. Just run."

"Hmm…" As she stood, trying her hardest not to look at him, the narcissist raised a hand, tilting her chin up and forcing her to do what she didn't want to. His eyes roved over her features, thumb running over her bottom lips. Slowly, he drew closer. "I love you, Mai," he breathed, the slightly minty air brushing across her skin. His lips ghosted over her own as he spoke again. "That's why I promise you we will be together again."

Surprisingly, it was Mai who made the next move, reaching up to mesh her lips against his in a desperate kiss. His arms made their way around her waist, one hand pulling her closer and the other slowly stroking down her back. Mai wounded her arms around his neck, fingers entwined in his silky dark locks, only serving to deepen the kiss. But amidst the blissful blankness she felt as she just enjoyed the kiss, something switched on, causing her to snap her eyes open, though she didn't have the strength to move away. Then without a warning, Naru nibbled at her bottom lip, the shock of the sudden sensation causing her to flutter her eyes shut again as she resisted the urge to comply to what he wanted. Of course, the hand that was grazing against her back, sending shivers down her spine wasn't helping at all. Finally, she allowed a small moan and Naru used it to his advantage, sweeping his tongue in.

But even as the kiss got more involved and desperate, Mai couldn't get rid of the feeling that this was her first time kissing Naru. And yet...that couldn't be true. She had known him for years now, and they have been together for quite awhile. It was defiantly not their first kiss, she was sure of that, but however she twisted it, she couldn't get rid of the feeling.

Then another thought struck her. Why were they even kissing anyway? He had never shown interest in her before, right? No! What was she thinking? He only loved her and it had been that way since they were fourteen. But what about Masako? Didn't Naru like her? What, what? He hated her. She had asked him for dates more than a few times and was always turned down. No, she was remembering wrong. She was the only one he dated. But how could that be? Where did that leave Mai? Naru loved her, right?

Confusion swirled in her mind, her thoughts getting more perplexing by the second. Suddenly, Naru did something with his tongue, eliciting another moan and promptly ending the argument with herself, her mind completely blank.

All too soon, the kiss ended as Mai forced herself away. Both were breathing hard, but in between gasps of air, Mai managed to say what she needed. "I love you, Naru, but you need to go now. They're going to catch you if you don't." Yet her arms refused to move.

"I love you, too, Mai. Remember that forever." Naru leaned down and bumped his forehead against her's, his eyes half closed.

"I will. But you really need to go. We'll find each other again."

"Such a lovely sentiment!" A sharp pain shot through Mai's scalp as someone yanked her away from her lover by her hair.

"No!" Mai watched helplessly as two men grabbed Naru and started dragging him toward the front of the mansion. Not without a struggle though.

"Let me go, you bastards," he snarled, struggling against their firm grasp. He managed to kick one of them, but he quickly recovered and retaliated by punching Naru in the stomach.

"Such vile language Naru! Really now, there are women in your presence," the man on the left said. His voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Bou-san!" He stopped and Mai wretched her head from the villager's grasp, pulling out more than a few hairs along the way. "What are you doing, Bou-san?" she asked as she ran toward him. The monk slowly turned around, his face a guarded mask.

"It's going to be alright, Mai. Once we get rid of this piece of trash," he nodded toward Naru, "I'll come back for you. Just be patient."

"What do you mean?" Mai halted. She could feel the blood draining from her face. Though she knew it was almost impossible, she still harbored a spark of hope. "You're on our side, right? You're our friend." Takigawa looked away and at that instant, any hope was extinguished. If such a close friend as he was would turn on them then that meant the others have, too. "How could you?" she asked shakily, her voice so harsh and so filled with disappointment that the monk actually winced. "You were our friend! We trusted you above all of them! How could you betray us like that?" She started striding toward him, brown eyes enraged. "Answer me Bou-san," she demanded. "Why would you do such a thing? Is it because you have no morals? Or are you doing this for money. How much are they paying to betray us, huh? Tell me, Bou-san, tell m-"

"Mai!" The one on the left, the one that got kicked finally spoke.

"Lin-san!" Nothing made sense anymore. Why would Naru's most esteemed friend turn on them? Suddenly feeling weak, Mai fell to her knees for the second time of the hour. "Why?" she whispered. "I don't understand."

"It'll be alright, Mai." It was Naru who had reassured her this time. His face had become blank, a porcelain mask, cold and distant. The only signs of life were in those sapphire eyes, filled with rage, hatred and betrayal. And yet, somewhere amongst the emotions, acceptance and understanding shone through.

"You should listen to Naru, Mai," Takigawa said, still refusing to look at either of them. "Be a good girl and stay here. It'll be over before you know it"

"NO!" They started dragging Naru away, leading him down the stairs and toward the broken front doors, bundles of flames and dozens of angry faces encircling the outside. Filled with a sudden desperation, she got up and flung herself after him, but before she even reached the top step, someone grabbed her.

"Please Mai. This is for your own good."

"John!"

The blond looked pained as he addresses her in his soft spoken voice. "Please, don't try anything, Mai. It has to happen." Hearing the Australian accent, the brunette became limp in his arms.

"Naru," she whispered, hearing him address Takigawa and Lin.

"Promise me you'll take care of her. Promise me!" His demanding voice echoed through the Great Hall commanding that he be listened to. Then, as if his voice had been a trigger, the house started shaking, the already weak frame trembling from the pressure. Surprised, John loosened his grip, giving Mai the chance to tear herself away from him and fly down the stairs. The three men were already out the door, yet she could still hear his voice wafting back at her, demanding that she be taken care of.

"Naru!" she screamed as she ran toward the door. But nothing could be heard over the tremor of the mansion. "No, come back!" Just as she past over the mosaic in the center of the hall, a particularly strong tremor ran through the frame and with an earsplitting screech, the chandelier separated from the ceiling.

"Mai!" The large crystal ornament fell, crushing the lower half of Mai's body. John rushed toward her.

"No! NO! NARU!" She reached out a hand, trying to move. The weight of the chandelier or the pain of her crushed bones registered nothing in her mind other than an increased desperation to reach the man she loved. He was about to be killed. "Please…don't take him," she cried weakly, "Please…" She started sobbing. "Give him back to me. He's mine! He didn't do anything wrong!" A strangled cry erupted from the back of her throat. "Leave Naru alone! Give him back!" The men had already disappeared into the darkness and the tremors had stopped. The only one left was John, standing off to the side with a scared expression on his face. Mai didn't even notice him.

"Why? WHY?! What did we ever do to you, hmm? What did we ever do to deserve this? Wasn't it our money that helped you village flourish? Well? WASN"T IT?" Her crying was subsiding, but in it's place something was growing, desperately trying to fill the sudden emptiness. "Well this is quite funny, wouldn't you agree?" She snapped her sights onto John, a strange smile appearing on her lips. "My father poured his life and soul into this village and this is how they pay him back. By having his daughter's closest friends betrayed her and kill the man she was going to murder." She looked thoughtful, but the almost maniacal glint in her usually innocent brown orbs was anything but. Out of nowhere, she burst into a full gale of laughter, hysteric and desperate. John actually took a step back though there was no way she could reach him.

"Oh the irony," she said in between giggles. "Looks like it's true when they say you can't trust people anymore. They'll just turn around and stab you in the back." Then she heaved a small sigh, the strange smile still stuck on her features. She had broken, the only reason she continued to live stolen from her life. So now, she had no reason to live. Mai suddenly brightened at that thought as if it was she had just discovered the secret to turn stone into gold. Well, since Naru was dead anyway.

"John, come here," she said softly with a cock of her head. The priest hesitantly took a step forward, and then stopped. "Oh pish posh, come closer. I'm not going to bite." He took two steps forward this time, but still stopped way out of her reach. "John!" She changed her tone suddenly since the whole friendly thing didn't seem to be working. "It hurt's John!" she grimaced. Truthfully, her crushed legs did hurt, but the shock was still protecting her from most of the pain. "Get it off me, please!"

The 'please' seemed to have gotten to him. He snapped out of his fear and went over to the brunette, though still cautious. "Hold on, okay?" he muttered as he started pushing and pulling at the twisted piece of metal. It squealed in protest and moved a bit, but instantly fell back into place when John released it.

"John, help me, please." The blond looked over at her worriedly.

"I'm trying my best." After a few more minutes of pushing, it still hadn't budged, only giving a half an inch if not less. There hadn't been a sound from the brunette for a while, causing John to worry. He glanced over only to find her completely still.

"Mai!" He rushed toward her and reached for her arm, shaking her lightly. "Hey! Mai! Are you-" He stopped mid sentence as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. A drop of red fell from the air, landing on her cheek.

"You know," she murmured thoughtfully, "Hammurabi was onto something with his rules. An eye for an eye. I like that," she said, a satisfied smile on her lips, "don't you?" John just continued to stand over her, his mouth opened in shock, his pale eyes showing his surprised.

A large piece of twisted metal separated from the chandelier was currently impaled in the blond priest, going right through him. "Why…? he faltered his hand gripping the metal trying to pull it out.

"You know, that's funny. I asked the same question, but no one would give me an answer." She wiped the blood off her face. "Good night John." He fell to his knees, the blood streaming down the metal and onto the floor. Oh yes, she was more than broken.

* * *

"Mai!"

"Mai!" She slowly opened her eyes, the sweet chocolate color maintained much to Takigawa's relief. A tremendous pressure was pressing down on her legs, almost crushing them, but not quite. Her head also hurt.

"Mai!" She gingerly turned her head to the source of the noise. Her body wasn't responding too well to her commands.

"Bou-san." Relief flooded the monk's features when he heard her.

"Thank god you're alright." His brows were drawn in worry as she hazily repeated his name. "Don't worry Mai. We're working on getting that chandelier off of you." Starting at the words, the brunette twisted around to conclusively find out what the pressure on her legs was. Seeing the mass of twisted metal and diamonds, she let out of small moan, horrified by the scene. Thankfully, it wasn't that serious. The sharp ends had completely missed so the pressure came from the weight of the lightest part of the chandelier pressing against her lower body. That meant a few severe bruises and a broken bone or two at the worse. Still, it didn't stop the panic building up in Mai's chest.

She tore her sights away and looked forward, the elegant mahogany door stretching in front of her. There was something familiar about it all and she glanced at the side, her gaze landing on a twisted metal pole. Then it hit her, so hard it actually her hurt.

Her eyes flickered violet as her dream flooded back to her, clearer than most of her memories. As the stream of thought slowed down, a sudden anger overtook her and she turned to Takigawa who was examining the wreckage, trying to figure out the best way to get it off her.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking. Violet orbs had returned to its original chocolate color as she glared at the monk, but a shadow stirred underneath, contorting the innocent brown. Somewhere inside, Mai knew that he had nothing to do with anything, yet she couldn't stop herself. "Why would you do that to me, to us?" Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she clenched at teeth. They were tears of anger rather than sadness, the betrayal that really didn't happen stinging at her heart.

"What are you talking about?" Takigawa asked, bewildered, if not worried. "Did you hit your head on something?" Instantly, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Mai released an unearthly screech, and swiped at him with the metal pole causing him to step back and luckily missing him by inches.

"What are you doing, Mai?" he asked incredulously. This was not something the Mai he knew would do. There was something evil, almost murderous in her expression and it was more than enough to frighten the monk. Something told him that if she hadn't been pinned down by the chandelier, she would have gone after him with the pole again. Fortunately, he was just out of her reach.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Mai snarled. "I should have known you were the one to betray us. Who else could it have been? No one else knew as much about us as you did!" Takigawa rubbed the back of his neck confused beyond though possible. How did he betray her?

"Mai, I really have no idea what you're talking about." He looked at her desperately, not really sure what else to say.

"How can you say that? You killed him! You took him and you-you-" she trailed off, her eyes widening as if she was seeing it all again.

"Who died, Mai? Who got killed?" Takigawa crouched down next to her, as close as he dared to. Frankly, it wasn't that close. "Mai! Who did, erm, I kill?" If felt so strange to say that.

"He's gone," she whispered, looking back at the monk. "He's _gone_."

"Who, Mai? Who?"

Her eyes met his and what Takigawa saw him more than anything else he had seen in a while. The shadow that had stirred before only grew more prominent lightening the brown until it was nearly red.

"He died, Bou-san," she said softly, her eyes empty, "Because he died, I have to die too" It was complete acceptance and understanding that peppered the words, no matter how misguided they were. Slowly, she raised her other hand, revealing a small piece of fallen metal with a jagged edge. "Do you want to see me die, too?" Her lips were twisted into a smile of intent as she raised the object to her throat. "Good night, Bou-san."

"Mai?!" He attempted to grab her wrist just as she was about to slash, but someone beat him to it. A paler hand shot out and grasped her wrist firmly, stopping her motion.

"What do you think you're doing, Mai?" Even at such a time, he managed sound arrogant and condescending like he was talking to a spoiled brat. Her brown eyes widened, snapping back to dark brown they settled on Naru.

"Naru!" She released the piece of metal in surprise, the object falling with a delicate chime. "You…you're…" A sudden bout of weakness fell upon her making it hard for her to keep her head up. "How are you..?" His face filled her view as her lids drooped. His expression was more guarded than usual and a spark of worry was evident in his furrowed brow. "Naru…" The diamonds that surrounded the floor glittered menacingly, it's glare a rich crimson red. "You kept your promise," she smiled. Then it was like she lost control of her body as her lips formed words that didn't belong to her.

"You ruined my fun." Finally, there was nothing but black.

* * *

I make Mai faint a lot, don't I? But on to this chapter. Personally, I think it was kind of, well, corny. I suck at writing romance and angst, I really do. Blood and senseless killings are more my element. Thanks for reading, though and remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, alright, I know I took a while. More than a while, actually and I apologize for it. Thank you for all of your reviews, though. I never thought I was good at romance, but I was so happy when so many of you say otherwise. My readers are awsome!

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with her

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ayako asked in a hushed tone. They were all gathered in Mai's room, in a silent agreement that they had to watch over her. She was currently asleep, tucked into the bed. The quilt covered her newly bandaged legs. Thankfully, nothing had been broken. A few stitches had been needed, but fortunately, Yoko had a habit of patching Chikaku up whenever he injured himself, she offered her first aid knowledge and had sewn up the more severe cuts that littered Mai's leg. She would be able to walk after a few days of healing.

"It's obviously the spirit," Takigawa said, glancing at the sleeping girl. She was paler than usual, but she didn't look like she was in pain which was a relief. "It's obviously possessing her, but what I don't get is why only Mai. Usually they don't return to the same body after they're exorcised." The looked at John to confirm the fact and the Australian priest nodded.

"The body is considered purified so they won't touch it again. They can't."

"Which makes this thing stronger than a spirit, then doesn't it?" Ayako asked. Mai stirred slightly causing everyone to fall silent for a moment, making sure they didn't wake her up. Then, they continued their conversation in hushed tones.

"I don't think so," Masako said, finally putting her two cents in. "I would have sensed it if it was anything more or I wouldn't have sensed it at all if it wasn't a spirit."

"Which means that something is driving it," Naru suddenly spoke up. "Something is causing a normal ghost to rise above its class and continuously repossess Mai." The whole time, he never took his eyes off of the brunette. When they finally rolled the chandelier off the girl, it was he who insisted on carrying her to her room. Of course this hadn't escaped everyone's attention, causing Ayako and Takigawa to smirk slightly before turning serious and a displeased expression to find its way on to Masako's doll like features and stay there. Even John gave a small smile at the rare show of compassion by the narcissist.

"But why Mai?" Takigawa asked. "If it wanted to possess a female, why not Yoko? There would have been plenty of chances since she lives here."

"There must be something Mai has that Yoko doesn't," Naru answered quietly. The question was, what was it?

"You know," Takigawa said, abruptly changing the subject, "she was talking about someone being killed before you can. She was saying that betrayed someone and killed them. I think it was the ghost talking, trying to tell us something."

"What? That it got betrayed by someone close and that the traitor killed someone close to it?" Ayako asked.

"It's possible," John said. "There had been less important reasons for a spirit to hold onto the mortal realm. I think being betrayed is one of the more honorable reasons, so to speak."

"So what do we do now?" Takigawa asked. "It won't help to exorcise Mai since she'll just keep getting repossessed and I think it's escalating, too. Whoever it is trying to make a point by trying to kill Mai."

"We'll just have to do what we can for now," Naru said, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. "We'll take turns looking after Mai and make sure she's never alone. The rest of us will continue to investigate. If what Mai had said about the killing was true, then there should be some record of it. I need you to find it."

"I'll go talk to Yoko," John volunteered. "Since she has lived here most of her life, she might have heard of something."

"And we should probably visit the town library when it opens. The old newspapers will probably have something." Takigawa glanced out the window. White lace curtains were obstructing the view, but even then he could see the rays of sunlight filtering through. It had been a long night.

Naru nodded at the team, before heading to the door. "There are a few things I want to talk to Lin about, so if you two could watch her…" He gestured to the women before exiting the room. John and Takigawa soon followed minds on their separate tasks.

Making themselves comfortable, Masako and Ayako kept a close eye on the sleeping brunette. Hardly a word was passed between them, somewhat because the occasion warranted for silence, but mostly, they didn't have much to say to each other anyway. Minutes slowly ticked by, the seconds hand on the clock that hung above the door gradually making its way from one minute to another and pretty soon, eyelids began to droop. Both women would shake themselves out of their stupor only to find themselves drifting off again, tempted by the shores of sleep. And soon enough, they were gone.

* * *

It was a dream. It had to be because if it wasn't, explaining why she was floating in a black abyss was going to be pretty hard. Mai raised a hand in front of her and felt around; at least she thought she did. It was so dark, she couldn't figure out whether her eyes were open or not and when she tried to take a step forward, she wasn't sure is she was actually moving. There was literally nothing.

Mai was starting to panic. Sure it was just a dream, but that hardly registered as she quickly spun around, searching for a glimmer of light. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Then, just as she was about to scream, the hypothetical floor dropped and she started falling so fast, she swore she could see flashes of color pass by her in the ethereal darkness. But just as sudden as the drop came, it ended and she landed _hard_ onto the floor next to her bad.

Wincing, she moved to stand up, grabbing the edge of the bed to help herself only to have her hand go right through the silk sheets and metal coils. Mai paused for a few seconds, gaze slipping between her hand and the bed before quickly getting up. She backed herself up against a wall, eyes scanning the entire room. There was something different about, a taste of elegance that wasn't there before. Everything seemed neater, more delicate, but that did little to dispel the air of dejection that seemed to settle into everything. The sun was shining quite brightly through lacy curtains, but instead of the sense of happiness and contentment it usually gave, the sunlight seemed to be mocking, laughing because in that room no one would be able to feel the warmth or gentle peacefulness that it so willingly provided.

Mai continued to back up, not liking what she was sensing. But when her back was supposed to hit the wall, it wasn't there. She turned around only get a chill as the wall passed right through her. Caught in a moment of shock, Mai released a small shriek only to clamp her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Not that anyone could hear her anyway.

She turned back around, stepping right into the room she landed in just as the door opened. Mai, stilled, as silly as the idea seemed since she was basically a ghost. A woman walked in haughty and regal, but once the door shut behind her, her shoulder slumped down and the steely glint in her eyes melted away, leaving her with a desolate expression.

Mai suppressed a gasp when she saw the woman. It was the girl from before, long blonde hair and striking violet eyes. She was the one Mai had seen at the end of the hallway when Naru had sent her out to gather information. The woman who was haunting Yoko's mansion.

Almost as if she senses the feeling of recognition Mai emitted, the woman frowned and looked around the room, eyes lingering on the spot the brunette was standing on before they flickered to the door as someone called her name.

"Charnette! _Ou êtes-vous_?" The blonde, Charnette, puckered her lips in irritation before striding to the door and turning the lock so no one could get in.

"Where am I? Why I'm right here," she said softly to herself. Mai continued to watch as Charnette moved to the bed, sitting down with the elegance of royalty. "But that's not the real question is it? No. The real question is where are _you_?" She reached over to the bedside table and pulled one of the drawers open. The ivory material of her sleeve trailed off the bed as she rummaged through the drawer. Finally, she pulled her hand back, holding a silver object.

It was a pocket watch, fitting perfectly in the palm of her hand. A scene of two lovers holding a rose was intricately detailed into the front, the picture framed by twisting vines of ivy. On the back, a blooming rose was engraved. She opened the watch, pressing the knob and delicately held it in both hands. A long silver chain draped over the bed. Staring at the left side of the watch, the side that was saved for engravings or pictures, Charnette bit her bottom lip, her amethyst eyes going through a series of emotions until they just emptied.

Mai was curious as to what was in the pocket watch so she edges closer, hoping to figure out what would elicit such a response only to have the silver watch snapped shut and thrown into the drawer. Charnette stood up, passing through a few strands of brown hair and strode over to the window. Mai followed, and ominous feeling building up in her.

The blonde threw open the windows and a strong breeze blew in, freeing her golden locks from their hold. Her gown, a dark ivory embroidered with golden thread, rippled with the wind as she leaned over the edge and peered out. They were on the second floor, that much Mai knew. If she were to fall, the worst she would be able to do was break an arm or leg if she didn't fall on her head.

Charnette sighed, the lightest release of air and then turned around. She passed right through Mai as she went back to her bed and knelt down. The brunette watched with a growing feeling of dread. Charnette reached under the bed, stilling for a second before reappearing with a long coil of rope, looped in continuous circles.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mai squeaked though she knew the blonde wouldn't hear her. Charnette smiled, running a finger along the rough material. "No, really. What are you doing?" The blonde looped the cord around the bedpost nearest the window and tugged at it a few times to make sure it would hold.

"Forever and ever," she muttered to herself as she worked. A maniacal gleam had overtaken her eyes and her smile didn't seem too nice anymore. "That's what you said, my love. Forever." She knotted a loop at the other end of the rope and pulled. It held. "I think it's time to keep your promise."

Mai watched in horror as she traveled to the window and leaned over again, almost as if she was looking for someone to watch her. There was helplessness in Mai that she had never felt before. The woman was clearly about to kill herself and she didn't know what to do. What could she do? It was physically impossible for her to stop Charnette, or at least that was what she gathered, and Mai highly doubted anyone would be able to hear her scream for help.

But just as her desperation was reaching a frantic level, someone knocked at the door, startling both females. They turned in unison, one with a relieved expression and the other with a not so happy one, her lips curled in a snarl.

"Mademoiselle Charnette, are you in there?" a man called through the door.

"Of what matter are you calling upon me for, Talbot?" the blonde asked, her voice chiming like angry bells.

There was a slight pause before he answered. "I wanted to talk to you, Charnette. I wanted to talk to you about _him_."

"There's nothing to talk about," she snapped.

"Do not say that, _ma__ chère_," he said softly. There was a quiet thud and Mai assumed he was leaning against the door. "I understand how you feel, the pain of losing someone you love. It will never go away, only haunt you till the day you die."

"If you understand so well, then why did you take him?" There was a cold edge to her voice, but it lacked anger. The sneer was going and in place was a frosty contemplation. "If you understand than why did you inflict this pain on me?"

"You must realize, _ma belle fleur_, he was no good for you. Not only did he lack pedigree, but he lacked everything and anything that would make him an honorable man."

"His name was Michael, Talbot," she reminded in a quiet tone that could slice through metal. "And he was more honorable than any of you who clam to be _real_ men. You make me laugh."

"Was he?" Talbot questioned, challenged with a testy tone. "There is much you do-did not see, _chère_. Would you like me to tell you of his late night exploits when he was not warming your bed? Or maybe I should introduce to you one of the many women he had laid with while he spewed words of love to seduce you-"

"LIES!" Charnette suddenly shrieked, flying away for the window. She banged at the door though she didn't open it. "Don't you DARE taint his memories! He would never lie to me! It is you who lies!"

"Am I?" Talbot shot back. His voice traveled clearly thought the door. "Then tell me, Charnette. What was he doing those nights he wasn't with you? Did he tell you he had business matter to attend. Or maybe he told you it was family matter-"

"It is no business of yours."

"And don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors of his illegitimate child."

"I hardly listen to them. They're never true."

There was a bark of laughter from behind the door, sarcastic and bitter. "Have you seen the child? He has his father's gray eyes and his cocky smile and _le petit garcon_ has yet to reach the age of two."

"Lies," Charnette hissed.

"Maybe I should bring him to you, _belle_. That seems to be the only way I have a chance of convincing you." There was a hint of resignation in his voice. "I don't understand. How can such a vile creature enchant a woman like you? How does one become so blinded that they can no longer see what is in front of them? He never loved you Charnette, and he never will, no matter what you believe. He only loved your money. That is why he continued his lies when we took him away.

Do you know what he said after you were out of sight? He turned to me and begged me to spare his life. He told me he would give anything including you to be allowed to live. I must give him credit for being slick when it comes to certain affairs. He knew that even if he gave you up, you would chase after him if there was the slightest hint that he escaped. Instead of chasing the money, he had the money chase after him."

"Don't you dare smear his name." Charnette hit the door once more from a combination of frustration and anger. "No one has loved me so fully, so completely before. You of all people wouldn't' understand," she spat, backing away.

"Do you even realize what you are saying, Charnette?" There was a tinge for resentment in his voice. " 'No one has ever loved you like he did?' How blind can you be? Am I nothing to you? I suppose you remember nothing from before little Michael appeared." That statement was met by silence as Charnette continued to back up, confusion, frustration, betrayal, and most of all, fear, flashing through her eyes. She didn't know what to believe. Everything the Talbot had said fit. Mai could tell.

But still, she didn't want to believe it. Mai could also see that. Charnette had loved Michael with every fiber of her being. To actually believe what Talbot was saying would mean having everything her relationship stood for being ripped apart and her very heart shredded to pieces.

"I-I loved you, Charnette," Talbot said, so softly Mai almost missed it. "I've always loved you and I know you know." Amethyst eyes widened, but only the faintest shock was hinted and Mai instantly knew what he said was true. The blonde shook her head and sucked in a deep breath.

"Childhood friends, that's what we were. Remember the day our parents informed us we were going to marry each other? We were, what, twelve years old? You were so happy afterward. You came to me, all flushed and excited, your violet eyes bright. You took my hand in yours, looking just as frail and beautiful as you do today, blushed and told me you couldn't wait to be my bride. We shared our first kiss that day."

"We mere children back then," Charnette said hoarsely. She was tugging at the rope still in her hand, looking more and more conflicted. "I didn't understand what true love was."

"No," Talbot corrected, "You did understand because it was different when we were children. Our minds were not yet tainted. Love back then was pure and untouched. There was no lust, no complications. It was simple 'I love you, you love me.' Nothing more and nothing less. Then _he_ came and enchanted you, making you forget. He took everything, your independent, your innocence so that the only way you could feel like you were worth something was when you were with him."

"He made me feel like a woman."

"Yet you are nothing short of a goddess." He sighed and knocked on the door once. "Let me in, _chère_. I want to see you, your beautiful jeweled eyes and your flowing locks like melted gold. It is quite awkward saying the things I need to say to a door.

"I think…I think-" Charnette faltered as she stared at the door, gripping the rope so tightly her knuckles were white. "I think it's too late."

"What do you mean, chère?" Talbot asked, his voice taking a warning tone. "What are you doing in there, Charnette?" The door knob rattled as he tried to open it. "Unlock the door right now, Charnette. I won't repeat myself. Open it RIGHT NOW!"

She gave a small shudder when he yelled, her eyes glittering wetly. Her voice was calm, strong as she spoke, no sign that she was holding back tears. "What you say may be true, Talbot. Actually, I think my heart knows it is true." The door shook and Mai assumed the man was ramming at it in an attempt to get it open. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

Charnette backed up until the back of her thighs hit the edge of the windowsill. As she looped the rope over her neck and tightened it, Mai searched desperately inside of her to find a way to stop her.

"The problem is, Talbot, that he took too much of me with him. He took my sanity, my reason. I killed a man that night and I did it for him, because of him, my dear sweet Michael. I gave him everything and loved him until it was no longer love, but rather a fevered obsession. Perhaps it could have been, should have been different, but it is what it is. Too much of what I am is lost. I think we both know that I will never be complete again as long as I am live." She sighed as Talbot continued to ram at the door, each time harder but with no effect. Mai dug deeper inside of herself, searching for the surge of power she always felt when ever she was about to banish a ghost. Only this time there was no ghost to banish.

"I suppose I loved you once," the blonde continued wistfully. "I might still do somewhere. I'm not too sure though. I don't think it is quite smart to trust my emotions in my current state of mind." Her voice became gentler. "I'm sorry, Talbot, I really am. For all the pain that I brought you and all the mistakes I made. Now I'm going to bring you more pain, but I think it is the best way. To live a tortured existence or to not live at all. I am a coward, don't think I don't know that, but I think I _have_ to choose the latter."

There, there it was. Mai felt something shift in her and a flood of power swept right through with such strength she nearly fell. But with a bit of concentration, she directed the power and with the timing of one particularly strong shove, the door swung open with a force that left a dent in the wall.

A man flew in, dressed in period wear. His gray morning coat billowed open as he moved toward Charnette, deep black hair ruffling and falling over his eyes, a vivid, vivid green. Something stirred in the brunette as she looked at him, a hint of familiarity bothering her. The furrow of his brows, the slope of his chin, and his eye, a spring green. They were so much like-

"NO!!" Talbot shouted, and Mai snapped her head toward the window and also made a useless attempt to stop the woman. She actually reached the window, carried by her ghost like lightness, in time to see Charnette mouth an apology to Talbot. Then, she simply flipped over the wall just as he reached her.

Mai instantly turned around and squeezed her eyes shut, hearing rather than seeing the rope stretch taunt. There was a strangled cry from Talbot and just as the brunette was about to open her eyes again, series of emotions flooded into her just like the power from before. She was feeling what he was.

Her heart twisted, something coiling so tightly around it, it threatened to shatter. And that's what it did. It shattered, breaking into a million pieces that seemed to be piercing her from the inside out. She breathed out a pained sob in time with Talbot and couldn't stop a silent tear form rolling down her cheek. She was in pain, so much pain. All Mai wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. Her heart was beating, but she not longer wanted it to. It hurt with every thump.

So she opened her eyes, wanting to see the man whose emotions she was feeling only to find she was no longer in the room, but outside, standing on the grass. The window to the room was a floor above her and when Mai looked up, she could see Talbot leaning out, his face contorted with anguish and grief, his green eyes almost stunned as he looked down. Chocolate orbs traveled down the rope along the building until they finally landed unwillingly on Charnette.

Her feet danced right above the ground like she had measure the rope so she would end up like that, mocking and giving a sense of hope to whomever happened to be close enough to her throw herself out the window. Her ivory gown was alive around her, flowing with the slight breeze and she swung gently from side to side, neck bent at an unnatural angle. Her eyes were open and directly at Mai. There was dead, undoubtedly dead, yet they seemed to be staring directly at Mai, seeing her. It was haunting, but when Mai tried to look away, she found that she couldn't. The eyes were pulling at her, calling to her and asking her to follow.

She plunged right into them, figurative or literally, she wasn't sure, but all she knew was that she was being sucked in by something powerful. Fear was coursing through the brunette and she tried to fight the urge to scream. But she failed miserably and she opened her mouth, releasing a shriek as she seemed to fall.

Then, everything went black, pitch black just like before. Mai wasn't sure if she had fainted or not. Ultimately she decided that she hadn't. Her heart was still pounding against her ribcage and she willed it to slow down. When it finally came down to a level where she feel like the organ was going to beat out of her chest with every thump, Mai cautiously turned around. It was all a dream, she had decided it from the very beginning, but everything had been so vivid, so real. It was like she had taken a stroll through someone's memory which shouldn't be possible.

"And why not?" A voice flowed through the darkness, light and sweet with and undertone of coldness. The brunette felt everything stop for a second. That was Charnette's voice, the voice of the woman she had just seen die.

"But of this is a dream then why shouldn't I talk to you?" She slowly appeared in front of Mai like the hazy film of a Polaroid as the image sharpened. Wisps of smoke like material gathered and solidified, forming the figure of a woman, Charnette. A glow surrounded her, the only light in the darkness and she studied Mai, curiosity painted on her face like she was looking at a rather interesting painting. But underneath the innocent expression, Mai saw it loud and clear. The sharp hunger, the twisted anger, all carefully hidden away.

"I have quite a story to tell you, sweet Mai."

* * *

Woohoo! Another chapter done! I'd promise you that I'll going to update soon, but I'm not too sure if I will, so keep your fingers cross. I'll try my best, though. It's unfortunate my procrastinating tendencies like to take over.

Anyway, I'm not sure how well I handled the emotions near the end of the chapter with Talbot and Charnette, but I hope I portrayed it well enough. Review if you can!


	9. Chapter 9

Heh. So I finally update. I'm sorry for taking so long. I really am! _ My laptop charger broke and it took forever to order a new one because it got backordered and….oh who am I kidding. I'm just a horrible procrastinator and I don't deserve all of you guys. T.T But on a happier note, there is a bit of Naru/Mai in this chapter, though I'm not quite sure it's what you're expecting or want. Or maybe it is. Let us proceed.

* * *

Mai felt her breath leave her like someone had socked her in the stomach.

"Ahhh, calm down, _petite_ _fille_," Charnette said soothingly, only the slightest French lilt in her voice. Her gown was now a deep black, save the dashes of gold and green from the embroidery that twisted around the neckline and the bell sleeve hem. Golden hair spilled on her shoulders, falling in gentle waves.

The brunette swallowed, trying to find her voice. She wasn't scared, per se, though there was a tugging in the back of her mind that she should be. It was just the sudden jolt of seeing dead eyes look alive again, dancing in wicked delight as they watched her. Finally, she managed to spit something out.

"Who-what do you want with me?" she asked hoarsely.

Chuckles filled the darkness, soft and haunting as Charnette tilted her head back in amusement. "Only to show you, little flower. Only to show you what falling in love truly means." She sighed contently and gave a small twirl, silky fabric billowing around her.

"But why me? Why not Yoko-san?"

The blonde cocked her head to the side as if actually pondering the question. "Why not Yoko," she repeated to herself in a thoughtful voice. She moved to sat down and just like that, a golden throne appeared, the seat and back made from plush red velvet and the arms and legs a dizzying design of vines and leaves. From there, the color seemed to spill, coating the darkness in lively shades of off white, gold, red, and a hint of brown.

They were back in the hall of the mansion, but no longer was it in the desolate shape it was when Mai saw it. Everything seemed to spring to life, the red curtains that draped over the windows redder than poppies and the ivory marble gleaming so brightly Mai was able to see her reflection. The chandelier hung straight above like always, but instead of being lit by electricity, candles filled the holders, flickering with life.

"I'll tell you why, little Mai," Charnette said, not seeming to notice the changes around her. "It's because she's felt the pain of love already." Her violet eyes narrowed slightly, but everything else remained in a state of amusement. "It's because she no longer has that innocence in her. None of them do anymore, not your priestess friend or that medium who dresses up like a little doll to seem pure. No. You are different."

"But why possess me?" the brunette questioned. "Why make my friends suffer like you did?" Mai felt anger flare up in her, but she pushed it away.

"No reason," she answered with a small shrug. "It never really had anything to do with them." Charnette paused and breathed in, her eyes flickering away for a second. "Do you know what I see when I look at you, little flower? Myself. Myself before Michael." She seemed to falter at that name, smile drooping before lifting up again only this time it seemed a bit fake. "I was innocent back then, so pure, so _naïve_. I never saw what was in front of me, not until it was too late."

"You killed yourself." The quiet statement from Mai seemed to echo throughout the room.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Charnette continued thoughtfully , ignoring Mai. "I could have been happy with Talbot. He loved me and I…I loved him too, at least enough to have been happy for the rest of my life with him had I not met Michael. It was unfortunate I did." She hummed tunelessly as she continued to study the brunette with pensive expression. "Would you like to know why he was killed?" She answered herself. "Of course you would, silly me. Well, I'll tell you.

"You see, I loved Michael to an almost borderline obsessive extent. He was my whole world and I would have never cheated on him. It appalled me, that thought, though I can't say it still does. But as for Michael, I can't say he had the same sense of…loyalty…as I did. I knew what Talbot said was true. I was just in a state of self denial at that time. It's ironic now that I think about it. I knew most of the women he was playing around with. I just turned a blind eye and ignored all the rumors. He had swept me off my feet and I wanted to keep floating.

"But as you've heard from Talbot, dear Michael had an illegitimate child somewhere between when he started courting me and when he proposed." Charnette stopped and chewed on her bottom lip, her brows furrowed. "Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if he had more, but that is not the point of this story." She started playing with a lock of her hair, looping it around her fingers.

"His illegitimate child had a mother and that is where a problem arose. She was a pretty, young thing. I didn't know her personally, but I knew her by sight. Ocean blue eyes and long black hair. Would have made quite a lady if she put her mind to it. Her name was Luna, I think.

"Now this girl, she bore Michael's child out of love. At least originally, it was out of love. But night after night of no sleep and harsh rumors about how she was nothing more than a whore and a slut pushed her over the edge." A dark chuckle escaped from plump lips. "Pretty soon, she was demanding Michael to make her his, demanding for a proposal. Unfortunately, that was never going to happen. She knew that, but she still tried. Stupid thing to do. Turned out, sweet Michael was very volatile when he was drunk and had a short fuse when he was angry, as long as he wasn't around me. The night she finally asked, demanded commitment from him, he was drunk. So utterly stupid. She asked and he refused. Then she-" She suddenly stopped, her eyes lighting up as if an idea had just hit her. "Here, let me _show_ you."

Mai was startled by the abrupt suggestion. "Wait! Wha-!" There was a strange surge in her stomach and she stumbled forward into a small cozy room that wasn't cozy at the moment. She looked around wildly, searching for Charnette only to find she was gone.

"_Watch…_" The air around her hissed the single word and Mai was left with no choice but to obey.

The room she was in was sparsely furnished, but it still held a homely quality, indicating that someone lived in it. There was a small fire place embedded to the wall on her left, flames crackling and popping playfully as they flicked red, yellow, orange, and occasionally blue. In the right corner near her, a small cot laid with a neatly folded blanket at the foot. A small crib was tucked at the end of the bed, basically in the far right corner, decorated with delicate white lace and soft blankets. Hints of blue told Mai that the baby was a boy, though she knew this already. The window in the wall across from her showed that it was late into the night, the fire in the streetlamps already dying. Not a soul was outside.

She moved forward, stepping on the thin rug that covered the bare middle of the room and looked around some more. Nothing covered the walls, but there was a small desk next to the fireplace, the cedar wood surface scattered with paper. Curiously, the brunette peered at the paper from across the room, wondering if it would tell her anything when the door opened, once again going right through her. Someone walked right in and Mai gasped and arched her back as the mass cut through. It was still a shock whenever that happened.

A girl had stormed in, looking no older than eighteen. She had been crying, barely dried tracks running down her cheeks, but even with a slightly swollen face, she was quite pretty. Blue eyes stared harshly at Mai, or rather at what was behind Mai while lips parted to release a sob. Long black hair that had been tied back was loosened, stray strands falling over her face and shoulder unnoticed. She was striking in more ways than one and while Mai was pretty sure she was Luna, something made her want to call the girl by another name. A name that was acquired only a few days ago.

But before she could say or do anything, someone else came in so fast, Mai didn't have time to register the shock. The door slammed closed so hard the frame rattled.

"Luna, STOP!" A man stumbled through Mai, the scent of alcohol wafting off his form. Disheveled brown hair fell messily over clouded gray eyes, constantly sliding in and out of focus, a testament to how drunk he was.

"Get out, Michael," Luna said harshly, the sharp edge of her voice unhidden.

"Look, let's talk about this, Luna. Let's-"

"There's nothing to say," she instantly snapped. "You had two choices. I gave then to you and it is obvious which one you chose." She turned away as tears started falling again, trailing down her cheeks as she pursed her lips in an attempt not to let any more of her pained sobs escape.

Michael did nothing at first and Mai watched him an ominous feeling pushing at her.

"Luna…" he slurred, lumbering right behind her. "Don't do this to me, Luna." He hugged her from behind, strong arms wrapping around her slight body. "I love you, more than anyone, more than _Charnette-_"

"Then prove it!" Luna whirled around, pushing out of his grip. "Prove it by marrying me! You keep telling me you love me, that I am your life, yet _nothing_ you have done has proved your flowery words. Words are utterly meaningless. Marry me and prove it, Michael."

"You know I cannot, my dear princess," he said imploringly. "I am _this_ close to winning her hand and her inheritance. Once that happens, I shall run away and we can elope to a place where no one will know us. The south of France, perhaps?"

"That is what you don't understand, Michael." Her voice dropped down a few decibels, hardly a whisper as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Money means nothing to me. I just want…you. I _need_ you. Our _child_ needs you."

The mention of the child set something off in the man and gray eyes suddenly sharpened. "Do not mention that _thing_ to me," he spat.

"That is your son!" Luna snapped right back, cheeks slowly turning pink.

"That _thing_ has nothing to do with me. I told you to get rid of it when you informed me, remember? Besides, it's not even mine," he said dismissively.

"How can you say that?" she screeched.

"How can I say that? You are a whore and a slut. Do I have to start naming all those stable boys you have been frolicking around with?"

"Those were mistakes, mistakes that I stopped making after I met you. There has been no one but you, Michael! Can you not see that the child is ours? Born from our love _together_!"

_*SLAP*_

Instantly, Mai's hand flew to her lips in an attempt to stifle her gasp. Luna was in shock herself, blue eyes wide in surprise as if she didn't believe what had just happened. Gingerly, she touched her cheek which was already starting to redden.

"Did y-"

Again he hit her, this time hard enough to cause her to stumble to the ground.

"Michael, what are you doing? Michael?" An edge of panic was slipping into her voice as she quickly backed in to the wall, trying to get as far from him as possible.

A violent anger was etched into his handsome features, unbalanced, uncontrolled. "Listen and listen well you little two cent whore," he snarled. "You never were and you will never be more than a piece of trash that I decided to play around with. But every new toy loses its shine and you've finally lost yours."

"What are you saying? What are you doing, Michael? This isn't like you!" He advanced at her, trapping Luna in a corner as she continued to protest loudly. "Mich-"

With a cold and almost gleeful expression, he grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall. "This is _exactly_ like me," he hissed, any trace of his earlier less than sober demeanor disappearing. Luna sobbed at the pain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. Crimson blood trailed from her temple, leaving vivid tracks down her cheek and an artful stain on the wall. "You are an _annoying_. _Little. Whore. Who. Can't. Keep. Her. Mouth. Or. Legs. Closed." _He punctuated each pause by slamming her head repeatedly against the wall.

Mai turned away after the second time Luna's head hit the wall, her hands clamped over her ears. Still, she could hear each of the sickening crunches as Luna's skull broke and shattered, and the soft helpless gasps and gurgles due to the fact the older woman was unable to scream. The brunette started to cry silently, scared out of her mind.

Eventually, the thuds and gurgles stopped and after a few moments of pure silence, Mai timidly looked over her shoulders, knowing that she would not like what she saw. Yet somehow she felt like she had to look and the instant she did, she regretted it.

Luna was on the floor unmoving. The light blue gown she had on was spread around her like a piece of sky stained red from blood. Ocean blue eyes were dull, lifeless, lips parted in a silent beg for help. Her skull had imploded, collapsed from the force of her head against the wall repeatedly. Bits of gray matter was splattered everywhere, mixing between strands of clotting hair.

Michael stood over this gruesome scene, breathing heavily. His hand was covered in blood slowly dripping onto the floor. Thin lips remained unmoving as he surveyed his work, but his gray eyes were alight with a strange life, a certain life that Mai had never seen before. It was animalistic, hungry. He was delighted about his kill.

Suddenly, he looked up and it was almost like he was looking at her. In reality, he was checking the door, but as the silver eyes pierces through her, Mai felt an irrational fear grasp her and sunk to her knees, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Ah hush child. It is over now." A cool hand brushed over Mai's cheek, wiping away tears that the brunette didn't even realize were there. Slowly, she looked up to find Charnette standing over, violet eyes sympathetic. "Come _ma petite_." She grasped Mai's arm and led her to the throne she had been sitting in, guiding her into the seat.

"He was-she-the blood-"

"Quietly now, child, quietly." Charnette laid a hand over Mai's big brown eyes, instantly calming the girl. "I believe it is time for you to _sleep_…."

* * *

Mai opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before throwing off her blankets and swinging her feet onto the floor. Ayako and Masako were both asleep in their seats, undisturbed as Mai quietly opened the door and slipped into the hallway. Her feet followed the blood red carpet down the hall before stopping at a chosen door. Gingerly, she raised a hand and pressed it against the door. Then, as if signaled by some invisible sign, she twisted the doorknob and pushed the mahogany door. It swung open silently and Mai entered a room designed nearly the same as the one she just left. The only difference was that Naru was sitting in the armchair, head falling lightly to the left, lashes casting shadows over his pale cheeks as he dozed silently. And opened book was lying on his chest, secured in place by a white hand.

Slowly, she approached the sleeping man careful not to wake him. When she reached his side, she gently ghosted a finger over his cheek, barely touching his skin. The fluttering touch woke Naru, his eyes flickering open, revealing dark sapphire blue.

"Mai?" he muttered, his voice deeper and rougher than usual due to the fact he just woke up. "Where are Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san?" Mai did not answer. Her only reaction was to lean closer to the pale man, her hand tracing over his jaw line.

Eyes widening, Naru straightened up and grabbed the brunette's roaming hand. "Mai, what are you doing? Mai!" With a single swift motion, she knocked the open book onto the floor and straddled the man. Fingers tangled themselves into silky black locks; the series of actions shocked Naru so much that he was unable to move away when Mai tugged his head forward and met his lips with a hard kiss. Her arms winded their way around his neck as she fully pressed against him and for a moment, just the smallest moment, Naru kissed back, the instinct to dominate slipping out, but when Mai bit down on his bottom lip, demanding access, he came to his senses and drew back.

But the brunette was not about to let him go, her grip around his head tightening. Naru tried to push her away, gently applying force against her shoulders, but when she didn't relent he was left with no choice but to push harder in an effort to untangle himself from the girl.

"Mai…" he gritted out, trying not to injure the resisting girl. "What do you think you are doing?" In response, she dug her nails into his scalp, grinding herself against him. "MAI!" He snapped up to his feet, throwing the brunette onto the floor. "What is going on with you?" He was breathing heavily as he looked down at the brunette, his usually composed mask broken to reveal confusion, an anger from being so easily surprised, and perhaps, hidden beneath it all, a hint of desire.

"Don't you love me, Naru?" Her voice was different as she looked up at the pale man through her lashes. It was deeper, more sensual, a distinct contrast from her usually innocent and naïve tone.

"What are you asking?" he snapped as he tried to compose himself, running a hand through his hair. He brushed against the tender spot where Mai had dug her nails and suppressed a wince, internally thankful that she had not drawn blood.

"I'm asking if you love me, Naru." The smallest expression of disdain flitted across her face, so quickly he almost didn't catch it.

"You're not Mai," he stated blankly, his cold mask smoothly clicking back into place. "Isn't that right, Charnette?" She stared vacantly at him for a few moments before wintry smirk appeared on her lips.

"Do not look so disgruntled _Naru_," she said mockingly. "It's not like I kicked your girlfriend out of her body, _chéri_. She was just so tired she had to go to sleep. I am just borrowing her body to...accomplish…a few things." She slowly traced her lips with her finger, the violet shadow beneath her brown eyes laughing quietly. "You know, she has been wanting to do that for such a long time, kiss you that is. I could feel her wanting to wake up, to be the one kissing you. You should be nicer to her, _Naru_. She really does like you."

His fists tightened by his side as he glared at her. It wasn't like Naru did not already know all of this. When it can to hiding her feelings, Mai was not exactly the best. How many times has he caught her looking at him, snapping away and turning bright red after she realized he was watching her? Subtlety definitely was not her strong suit.

"So you do know how she feels, hm?" Mai or rather, Charnette said slyly as she observed the slight motion. "So what is it? Do you just like playing with her little innocent heart? I do understand what she sees in you. Quiet, mysterious, handsome, what else could a girl ask for, right? But what do you see in her? A game? Or do you see potential? But potential for what?"

Charnette picked herself up from the floor with a single smooth movement and slinked toward Naru almost like a cat.

"You don't belong in that body, Charnette," Naru said quietly as she circled him slowly, her silky motions so unlike Mai's clumsy ones.

"Am I supposed to apologize?" she asked with a lifted brow. "Because if I don't belong in this body, then whose should I take?"

Resisting the urge to do anything irrational or dangerous, the narcissist continued to tighten his fists, nails biting into flesh. He could feel the edges of his power stir, waking from its slumber, eager and ready to use.

"Our purpose here is to help you move one," Naru said tactfully as he met her gaze with a veiled but still wintry glare, "and we cannot help you if continue with your antics."

Charnette chuckled and gave a little twirl. "My antics? Now, now, _chéri_, I know that you were hired to get _rid_ of me. There is no need for diplomacy between us, especially when I am in this body."

"Unfortunately, Miss Charnette, I am a very diplomatic person, so perhaps you should leave the body you currently possess so we can have a peaceful conversation."

Again, she laughed, her mirth aggravating Naru more and more. "You are quite amusing, _petit__ soldat_. It would be quite interesting to have a true conversation with you." She stopped her circling abruptly and turned toward the window. "Would you stop me if I jumped out the window?" she asked quietly, her whole demeanor changing as she stared through the glass panes into the twilight lit garden below.

"What kind of question is that?" Naru snapped as his power involuntarily swelled within him. Instantly, he tried to calm his irritation and frustration at the girl. Since his powers could sometimes be affected by emotions, he had to keep a tight lid on what he was feeling.

"A perfectly serious one." Charnette turned to look at him, but instead of Mai's brown ones, her eyes had turned completely violet, a swirling pool of amythest that was sad and angry at the same time.

The narcissist sighed quietly, crossing his arms in front of him. "Yes," he answered simply.

"But would you be doing it because of the body or because of the soul in the body?"

With another sigh, Naru looked away, but before he could answer, there was a frantic yell from the hall.

"Mai! Mai, where are you!?"

Charnette glanced over her shoulder at the door, then back at the taller man. "They're looking for you," she quietly muttered to herself before addressing Naru. "I suppose this means our meeting is about to come to an end," she said amiably as she took a step back. "So…." She suddenly giggled and twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger. "Until next time, then. But I must warn you Naru. Next time won't be so…pleasant." And there was no doubt in his mind that she was lying.

Her lips parted in a soft sigh that seemed to echo around the room and just like that, her eyes flickered shut. As the door to his room swung open, Naru managed to catch Mai's body before it hit the floor.

"There you are!" Ayako entered the room looking relieved, but it was short lived when she realized the brunette was unconscious in Naru's arms. "What happened?"

The narcissist did not look up from the girl in his arms, cold anger swirling beneath his motionless feature. Quietly, he uttered a simple word, explaining everything. "Charnette."

* * *

I get the feeling I got a little off when I wrote the second part of the chapter. I don't know, maybe it's because of the POV or because Naru is just a difficult character to write. He's always so quiet and emotionless which makes it hard to keep him in character, especially when he's flustered. Anyway, your opinions greatly help, so review!!

PS. So here's the real truth as to why I haven't updated other than because I'm lazy. I have become addicted to Kuroshitsuji, seriously addicted. In fact, I have developed a bit of a shota complex because of Ciel Phantomhive which is probably not a good thing. Also, I have just stumbled upon a new series called Hetalia and it is ADORABLE! Especially Chibitalia. SO cute.


	10. Chapter 10

So I know it's nearly been a year since I updated and I'm very, VERY sorry. I am a horrible person. T-T But I want to thank all of my loyal readers who haven't given up on me and continue to remind me of the reasons I write. I love you all!!! Chu~3

Just a note, this chaper is a rather short one compared to my other chapters. It's more a of a transitional chapter, a transition to the end. *gasp* Don't worry. There are still a few more chapters to go before we reach the end. Now if only I can remeber the plot line......

* * *

"This is getting completely out of hand," Ayako said, turning to glare at Naru as soon as Mai was properly tucked into her bed. "How can a spirit keep re-possessing Mai even after John has exorcised her?" To this, Naru had no answers.

"I agree," Masako said softly. As much as she disliked the brunette and wouldn't mind seeing her get hurt once in a while, this was going too far. "Charnette has already threatened Mai's body multiple times. We've been lucky in avoiding any physical injuries, but sooner or later our luck is going to run out."

"Something needs to be done and it needs to be done soon." The crimson haired woman plopped down on the cushioned chair near the bed where she had fallen asleep in earlier, rubbing her forehead. "Next time we might be holding onto Mai's _dead_ body rather than her unconscious one."

Naru remained emotionless upon hearing this, his eyes never leaving the sleeping brunette. The blue tone was dark and distant as they traced over too pale features. Though he was unwilling to show it, the narcissist was worried and knew that the two women were right. Nothing good was going to come of this and Naru knew better than anyone the dangers that could come from prolonging something like this. Unfortunately, there was a problem and the problem was that Naru did not know what to do. He had never dealt with such a spirit and nothing he had ever read or heard about alluded as to how to deal with the current predicament; a stubborn and vengeful spirit named Charnette who seemed to be immune to all the traditional charms and spells.

"Where are Brown-san and Takigawa-san?" Naru suddenly asked, unable to fully keep the hardened edge out of his voice.

Ayako shot him a knowing look which he promptly ignored before answering with a small shrug. "I can't quite say, but they've been gone a while now. They should be back-"

As if on a cue, the door was flung open, revealing a flustered monk, heaving to catch his breath. In his hand was a piece of yellowed crumpled paper which he waved at the narcissist. "You will never believe what I found," he gasped. The miko instantly stood up and rushed to his side, guiding him into the chair she had previously occupied.

"What did you find, Takigawa-san?" Naru questioned, impatience creeping onto his brow.

The sandy haired man looked up at him after a glance at the sleeping Mai and handed the paper he had been holding to the narcissist. "It's a newspaper clipping," he informed the younger man quietly, his expression unusually grim. "I managed to find out who Charnette's fiancée was. His name's Michael, no last name divulged."

Lips pressed together in a thin line, Naru scanned over the newspaper article, not liking what he was reading. The tiny print covered the entire page and described everything from Charnette's suicide to Michael's affair. In other words, it was an eighteenth century expose on the blonde woman.

"And wait till you get a load of this," Takigawa said quietly as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out another sheaf of folded yellowed paper. The two women looked curiously at the two pages, one in the monk's hand, the other in the narcissist's, but didn't say anything, knowing they would get their chance in a moment and now was not really the time to argue over something as petty as who got to read the article first. "These were the portraits on the page after. Apparently the rich newspapers could afford to hire artists to sketch the people they were writing about."

The realistic drawings of four people looked back at Naru as he studied them quietly, a hard gleam quickly appearing in his eye. One was Charnette, sketched in shades of gray and another, the man that they had seen dancing with her in the ballroom. He had been wearing a mask then, but it was impossible not to recognize the certain slyness that the artist captured entirely. Then finally, there were two others, the names underneath simply stating Talbot and Luna. The narcissist knew he should not recognize the two, but something instantly clicked as he took in the sharp curve of Talbot's jawline and slight frown on Luna's brows.

Having seen the strange change in Naru's usually stoic blue eyes, Ayako circled around until she could peer down at the pictures over the man's shoulder. "But that's-" the miko's shocked remarks were abruptly cut as the door opened once more, revealing Yoko and John with solemn expressions and Chikaku a bit behind them, lips pressed in a thin line, "-you"

Yoko's eyes flitted to the newspaper in Naru's hands, then around the room until they finally settling on the sleeping Mai. "Me," she said softly, nodding her head once. She entered the room and John shuffled in after her. "I suppose I haven't been completely forthcoming certain about things," she said, settle on the edge of the brunette's bed. Glancing as Chikaku who had chosen to remain by the doorframe, leaning on the wooden structure, Yoko frowned slightly absently ran a hand through her black locks. "There are some things that I haven't told you."

"Really?" Naru asked as his brow lifted slightly. His tone of voice made it hard to tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic. "Then why don't you enlighten us." Once again Yoko looked at the blond green-eyed man only to be met with a blank stare.

"Alright then," she murmured, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Where should I begin?" Surprisingly, it was not she who spoke first, but Chikaku.

"Charnette's story is a long one," he started, his voice a bit hoarser than usual. "But I'm sure you'll want to hear all of it…" With that, he started the re-telling of the ghost's past from the beginning of the passionate affair till the brutal end and ever detail in between. He spoke of Luna and her desperation and of Talbot and his helplessness. Everything that Mai had seen and experienced in her dreams were now being woven into words and displayed for her team.

"And this?" Naru asked, holding up the sketches when the blond was finally done.

A humorless smile quirked on Chikaku's lips. "Talbot's blood runs through me and Luna and Michael's, Yoko."

"Which is why Charnette was not able to hurt you," Ayako murmured to herself, recalling the incident in the dining room.

Chikaku nodded. "Exactly."

Silently, Naru ran his fingertip along the edge of the aged paper, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the patterned carpet, brows furrowed, a nearly imperceptible frown on his lips. Off to the side, Takigawa and Ayako now had their heads bent together, furiously discussing the new information. John occasionally chimed in but mostly remained silent as did Masako. Both Yoko and Chikaku stood awkwardly by the doorway, carefully not to look at each other.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Naru stood up and everyone immediately fell into silence. "Stay here and look after Mai," he said to his team, tone soft, but deadly serious. Without waiting for a reply, he turned to his client and her companion. "Both of you two come with me. I need to find Lin." There was a renewed sense of purpose in his sapphire eyes and he quickly breezed out of the room, not waiting to see if Yoko and Chikaku followed, which they did, of course.

"You think he's got a plan?" Ayako asked, staring at the recently emptied spot that Naru had been in seconds before.

"This is Naru we're talking about," Takigawa replied, stretching his arms upwards and cracking his back. He had spent quite a few hours hunched over newspaper clippings after all at it had been killer on his spine. "Of course he has a plan."

Ayako snorted and turned her attention to the sleeping Mai. "Of course," she repeated. She just hoped it was going to work. So did everyone else in the room.

* * *

Thank you again for staying with me and reading! I've just been so busy lately with college stuff. I have decided I hate applications. That and I discovered the world of Korean entertainment, namely Super Junior. I have turned into an utter fangirl and it's kind of sad.....oh well, 13+2 really pretty boys. Why should I complain? (I quite like 2PM*cough*1:59*cough* as well. (Can you feel my heartbeat?))

And that is all for today. Hopefully I will update faster this time. Hopefully.....cross your fingers! XP R&R!


End file.
